


Abecedario Stucky

by Cassandra_Blake_Volk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Long Shot, M/M, Romance, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Blake_Volk/pseuds/Cassandra_Blake_Volk
Summary: En una misión Steve encuentra por accidente a Bucky en una base de Hydra. Tras una serie de eventos termina llevando a un inconsciente Soldado de Invierno a la Torre Stark. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos a partir de que Bucky recuerde cierto suceso de algo ocurrido en su juventud con Steve?Serie de capítulos sobre la pareja Steve x Bucky, basados en palabras que comienzan con las letras del abecedario.Historia continua. Post Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno. No Civil War.Parejas secundarias:Tony x BruceClint x Pietro





	1. Chapter 1

**···Atractivo···**

* * *

Suspiró por vigésima vez en el camino. Escuchaba silencioso las palabras y quejas del más joven mientras ambos volvían al modesto departamento que compartían tras una desastrosa cita doble —una más que añadir a la lista—.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tú me escuchas, no sé cómo pretendes que alguna chica se fije en mí o tan siquiera me escuche—

El reproche le sacó un suspiro más. Sí, ese era su pequeño, inseguro y tímido pero tierno Stevie.

—¿Y acaso tú me escuchas a mí?— devolvió el reproche mientras entraba al departamento, siendo seguido del menor quien se hallaba algo pensativo y desanimado.

—Sí lo hago— fue su sencilla respuesta.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Inmediatamente se dirigió a un viejo escritorio en el cual reposaba su cuaderno de dibujo. Ese era uno de sus métodos para encontrar tranquilidad.

—No, no lo haces —siguió a su joven amigo, obligándole a voltear, obteniendo una mirada interrogante— Te he dicho muchas veces que eres un chico valiente, inteligente, amable, honesto y... Atractivo— conforme hablaba se iba acercando cada vez más a Steve.

Hizo una pequeña pausa durante la cual un corto silencio se instaló entre ambos, entre este Barnes pensaba que Rogers era simplemente perfecto, siempre se lo había parecido, ocasionando que a veces se sintiera culpable por darse cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por el muchacho.

—Tú eres atractivo, demasiado atractivo y en muchos sentidos, además del físico —interrumpió lo que sea que su amigo fuera a continuar diciéndole, cayendo en cuenta de lo extrañas que sonaron sus palabras, más aun por el modo en que las dijo: Un murmuro suave— P-por eso es que no comprendes mi situación, Bucky— corrigió lo dicho, intentando hacer que dejara de parecer extraño.

Con el calor subiendo a sus mejillas buscó apartarse del mayor, sin conseguirlo ya que lo tenía —en cierto modo— acorralado contra el escritorio.

El corazón de Bucky latió rápidamente, producto de aquellas palabras dichas de esa manera. A eso se sumó la tierna imagen que tenía frente a él: Un sonrojado y aparentemente abochornado Stevie.

Por un momento dejó de tener miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

Poco a poco fue acortando distancia entre ellos, inclinándose ligeramente para acercar su rostro al del más joven, dejando ver sus intenciones de besarlo.

Golpes a la puerta del departamento los interrumpieron.

—¿Bucky?—

Aquel llamado lo hizo reaccionar.

Desde su posición —sentado en el extremo inferior de la cama— examinó con la mirada el lugar en el que se hallaba, recordando que estaba en una habitación grande de la lujosa Torre Stark. Alzando un poco más su vacía mirada se encontró con dos personas de pie frente a él; el Capitán América con La Bruja Escarlata a su lado. El hombre le miraba con preocupación mientras que la chica lo hacía con curiosidad.

—Wanda, ¿necesitabas algo?— Rogers preguntó amable a la joven, girándose a mirarla con duda y una pequeña sonrisa puesto que hacía tan solo unos segundos ella había tocado la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Venía a avisarte que la cena está lista, por si gustan ir o por si prefieren que les traiga algo— respondió con la misma amabilidad, intercambiando miradas entre ambos hombres.

—Sería mejor si nos trajeras algo, por favor— respondió con petición.

Era consciente de que los Vengadores estarían a la expectativa, intrigados e incluso inquietos por la presencia del 'Soldado de Invierno' en la torre, pero de igual modo era consciente de que Bucky estaba afectado con todo lo que había ocurrido y que se encontraba indispuesto para conocer a los demás.

Bastaba con decir que ni siquiera sabía a qué Bucky tenía frente a él. Cuando lo llevó ahí estaba inconsciente y solo le quedó insistir en que se trataba de su amigo, mas verlo ahora —momentos después de despertar— en estado de semi-shock le hacía no estar seguro de ello.

—De acuerdo, no tardaré— la joven les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Steve suspiró y volvió su vista a Bucky, quien a su vez fijó su mirada en la puerta como si esperase algo. ¿Esperaba a que Wanda volviera? Lo observó con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

—¿Bucky? ¿Te... encuentras bien?— su voz denotaba su sentir.

No obtuvo respuesta, eso lo hizo suspirar. Resignado dejó la plática para cuando su amigo reaccionara; de momento se dedicaría a revisarlo.

—Estabas herido cuando te traje así que voy a revisarte— avisó para no alterarlo al acercársele.

Dicho eso se sentó al lado derecho del castaño, revisando su brazo y su cuello. Los cortes y hematomas ya casi desaparecían por completo. Suspiró una vez más pero ahora de alivio. Corroboró que Barnes estuviera tranquilo, previo a atreverse a retirar lo más posible el traje de Soldado de Invierno para examinar las heridas que tenía en un costado y la espalda, encontrándolas también cerca de sanar por completo.

Reacomodó el traje con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Una cosa menos de qué preocuparse, no obstante...

Físicamente sanaría; lo preocupante era su estado mental.

Tantos meses buscando a su amigo sin descanso para al final encontrarlo en una base de Hydra, la cual fuera su objetivo al serle encomendado que la investigara y destruyera. Pero, aparentemente, Barnes no estaba ahí en calidad de agente de Hydra ya que el Soldado de Invierno estaba combatiendo contra gente de la base.

Confundido no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y suspirar. Recobró la compostura a los pocos momentos, dispuesto a ser fuerte por su amigo, porque él lo necesitaba así.

Al volver a posar su mirada en el castaño a su lado se encontró con que él le miraba de manera profunda, algo que no sabía decir si era bueno o malo.

—Recordé algo— habló tranquilamente, notando la sorpresa que causó en el otro, esto a su vez le sacó una sonrisa apenas perceptible y un ligero brillo en su mirada antes opaca.

Quiso decirle 'Soy yo, punk', en verdad deseó poder decirle eso, pero no era James Buchanan Barnes, o al menos no se sentía como aquel hombre de bien que quería proteger a su país. No, ya no era el mismo.

Por su parte... Una inmediata sonrisa adornó los labios del Capitán.

Tenía a su amigo de vuelta.

No del todo pues sabía que los daños que Hydra había provocado dejarían marcas profundas que probablemente estarían presentes en él para siempre. Pero no estaba solo, no iba a abandonarlo. Daría su ayuda y apoyo incondicional a aquel quien fuera la persona más importante para él.

Llevado por el abrigador sentimiento de haber recuperado a Bucky se permitió abrazarlo, aunque se mantuvo perceptivo y atento de sus reacciones para saber si la acción le incomodaba. No podría describir el gusto que sintió al verse correspondido con la misma fuerza y —quisiera creer— que con el mismo sentir.

—¿Qué recordaste?— indagó con voz suave y sin romper el contacto.

Repentinamente tuvo el miedo irracional de que al soltar al castaño este escaparía y desaparecería una vez más. Pasó saliva al mismo tiempo en que respiraba profundo para calmarse. El aroma de su mejor amigo llegó a su nariz y sólo aspirándolo discretamente fue capaz de encontrar calma.

No había modo de que supiera que a Bucky le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Temía perder a quien era su luz, a quien siempre lo fue. Creía que al soltarlo algo malo podría ocurrir. Se obligó a serenarse en pos de poder contarle las imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza cuando despertó y se sentó en aquel sitio. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de una alucinación producto de su torturada mente.

—Durante todo este tiempo he estado recordando cosas sobre ti, sobre nosotros—

Comenzó a hablar, manteniendo el abrazo, aspirando el aroma de Steve como un aliciente para traer a flote todos los detallados recuerdos obtenidos luego de visitar el museo y más en especial el que acababa de surgir.

—Pero ahora recordé... El día de la peor cita doble que hemos tenido. No parabas de quejarte sobre que no eras del tipo de ninguna chica porque no eras atractivo— durante el resumen sintió que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, por ello se apartó estrictamente lo suficiente para poder mirar el rostro de su amigo.

Steve se había quedado sin habla y con un rubor amenazando con teñir sus mejillas. Recordaba ese día. No había absolutamente nada que le hiciera olvidar las tiernas palabras con las que Bucky lo había descrito ni mucho menos el momento en que se inclinó hacia él, estando a punto de besarlo cuando alguien interrumpió tocando la puerta del departamento.

—¿Recuerdas todo?— fueron las exclusivas palabras que consiguió decir, recalcando la última, observándolo con una mezcla de sentimientos que extrañamente El Soldado de Invierno no consiguió descifrar.

Asintió como única afirmación, contemplando con agrado el calor que acudió al rostro del Vengador. Quería terminar con la distancia entre ambos, debido a que por muy escasa que fuera sentía que le dolía. Quería tomar sus labios tal y como estuvo a punto de hacerlo ese día. Quería volver a ser el James Buchanan Barnes que le dedicó esas afectuosas y animadoras palabras a Stevie, a su Stevie. Quería, pero no podía.

Ya no era aquel. Era un asesino.

—¿Bucky?— llamó al ver esos perfectos ojos ensombrecerse de nuevo. Todavía no tenía idea de qué decir respecto al recuerdo, pero de lo que sí tenía idea es de que pensamientos turbios estaban rondando la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Aún te parezco atractivo en muchos sentidos?— puso solo un poco más de distancia entre ambos para darle perspectiva de lo que era ahora.

Sin embargo se arrepintió de la pregunta apenas la hizo, pero había sido algo que no había podido controlar. Entonces se preguntó qué era más doloroso: No recordar nada sobre quién era, o recordar lo que había sido y ya no era más.

La interrogante desestabilizó a Rogers, aun así fue un hecho que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en la respuesta.

—Sí. Sigues siendo fuerte, determinado, valiente y capaz de salir adelante en las adversidades —suavemente colocó su mano en el brazo metálico— No eres exactamente el Bucky que conocí ni con el que viví, pero mantienes tu esencia a pesar de lo sucedido, y eso es suficiente para que siga admirándote y pensando que eres atractivo... —su mano abandonó el frío metal para posarse en la cálida mejilla, acariciándola lentamente, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en su palma por la barba de algunos días que el otro tenía— En muchos sentidos— dedicó una sincera y cálida sonrisa mientras los sentimientos en su mirada se iban descifrando ante su acompañante quien casi no podía creer lo que ocurría.

A pesar del daño que provocó... Steve seguía creyendo en él, admirándolo y... amándolo. No había modo de equivocarse, esa celeste mirada le declaraba amor.

Una vez más se encontró queriendo ser el de antes para así poder devolverle las amorosas palabras.

No volvería a ser él.

Hubo muchas cosas que quiso pero nunca tuvo; lo aceptó. Del mismo modo hubo cosas que no quiso, estas habitualmente pasaron sin que él pudiera hacer nada; también lo había aceptado. Pero ya no más.

Quería a Steve. No quería alejarse de él y no quería perderlo. Ahora podía escoger, era libre de hacerlo. Y lo escogía a él, escogía quedarse con aquel tonto que nunca huía de las peleas.

Si bien ahora ya no era capaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, todavía podía expresarlos de otro modo, pues en lugar del hombre que decía cosas tan lindas quedó uno de acciones.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente por la espalda de Steve hasta que se posaron en su cintura, apretándola ligeramente. Acto seguido atrapó aquellos labios que siempre deseó besar. Sintió que su contacto fue un poco brusco y torpe en un comienzo, llevándole a tener un corto momento de inseguridad.

Retomó la confianza en sus acciones cuando se vio bien correspondido por esos exquisitos labios, contacto al cual se añadió el sentir de la otra mano del hombre pasar por sus cabellos hasta llegar a su nuca, sujetándola como un silencioso gesto con el que le pedía no romper el beso.

Cumplió su petición no solo manteniendo el beso, sino profundizándolo.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Steve en su vida para que esta tuviera sentido. Deseó decírselo, pero solo le quedó demostrarlo en el vehemente y hambriento beso, consiguiendo hacer palpable su sentir.

Rogers se estremeció y conmovió con todos los sentimiento que percibía durante el contacto. Bucky lo amaba y lo necesitaba del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. No dudó en hacérselo saber a través de ese encuentro entre sus labios.

Con el beso Bucky supo que su hogar estaba ahí,ahí al lado del hombre que no lo consideraba un monstruo sino que aún le consideraba 'atractivo en muchos sentidos'.


	2. [B] Bienvenido

El tenue sonido de labios apartándose fue suficiente para frenar los movimientos de Wanda. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Adentro de la habitación Steve y Bucky se estaban besando? Por un instante temió el interrumpir algo e incluso consideró la idea de retirarse silenciosamente. Agachar la mirada le hizo ver la charola con comida —a la cual había olvidado con la sorpresa—, recordando así lo que la llevó a la habitación del Capitán América.

Se armó de valor y sosteniendo la charola con una mano, dejó libre la otra para tocar la puerta de manera torpe e insegura.

—Adelante—

Steve dio el permiso para que entraran, sabiendo que sería la joven bruja quien tocaba, imaginando que les llevaba la comida.

La sonrisa que había en su rostro casi desaparece al notar una rara expresión en el rostro de Bucky. ¿Inquietud? ¿Duda? Él mismo frunció —de forma apenas perceptible— el ceño. Cuando Wanda entró vio la expresión de Barnes volverse serena como si no ocurriera nada, aunque miraba inquisitivamente a la chica.

Volvió a mirarla a ella. Parecía nerviosa, supuso que por la mirada del castaño. Algo confundido dio suaves golpes en la espalda de su compañero, intentando hacer que dejara ese raro comportamiento para con la recién llegada que tan amablemente les había traído alimento.

—Les... traje bastante comida, espero que les guste. Natasha, Clint y mi hermano la prepararon— explicó algo entrecortada debido al nerviosismo de la mirada del Soldado de Invierno.

Steve se levantó para recibir la charola mientras se quedaba pensando en si de verdad era posible reunir esos tres nombres junto a la palabra cocinar.

Bucky por su cuenta no despegaba su mirada de Wanda. Sin quererlo había realizado un cálculo en el que encajaba el hecho de que la joven los escuchó cuando terminaban de besarse. Desconfiaba de ella, de lo que diría o haría al respecto.

Pospuso momentáneamente esa situación para centrarse ahora en que la comida había sido preparada por los otros Vengadores.

Miró con recelo los alimentos, previo a volver a mirar a La Bruja Escarlata del mismo modo en que lo había hecho desde que entró.

—Gracias por la comida, estoy seguro de que será deliciosa— dedicó una sonrisa a la joven, decidiendo confiar en los dotes culinarios de sus amigos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que la comida estaba bien o de lo contrario Tony la habría tirado y habría pedido comida por teléfono.

Al colocar la charola en la cama se encontró con que Bucky la veía como si fuera venenosa. Suspiró. Inconvenientes de haber sido agente, supuso.

—Me retiro— pausó como si fuera a decir algo más, de hecho iba a decir el famoso 'Si necesitan algo más, llámenme', pero por tercera vez tenía esa mirada inquisitiva sobre ella, lo cual le hizo desistir de la idea de ser asistente de Steve por esa noche.

—Con permiso— finalizó dando vuelta para andar hacia afuera con fingido paso tranquilo.

Su descubrimiento la había dejado algo impactada; como si eso no fuera suficiente, a su nerviosismo se sumó esa fuerte mirada. Lo mejor sería no acercarse a esa habitación o a Barnes.

—Bucky... —le llamó seguido de un suspiro— No te portes así —pidió amable y delicado— Ella... Tenía curiosidad por conocerte— informó en voz baja pues la chica apenas salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Sus palabras no sorprendieron del todo a su amigo, quien recordó la mirada que la chica le dio antes de ir a por la comida.

Apretó los puños. Hydra le había dejado a la defensiva con todo.

—Creo que nos escuchó —habló bajo, dubitativo— Sólo quería cerciorarme y averiguar qué pensaba o qué diría en caso de habernos escuchado besándonos— expuso agachando la mirada con notable culpabilidad. Había asustado a una joven que en un principio no tenía nada contra él.

Bien hecho, Barnes. No, bien hecho Soldado de Invierno.

Se regañaba mentalmente.

Rogers volteó a ver la puerta, teniendo un impulso de ir tras la chica para hablar con ella y saber si escuchó algo. Volvió a mirar a Bucky y entonces se abstuvo de perseguir a Wanda por un impulso aún mayor de intentar aliviar el mal sentir de él.

Volvió a sentarse pero en esta ocasión del lado izquierdo para así poder tomar la mano metálica y entrelazar su mano con ella. Inmediatamente obtuvo la mirada de su compañero.

—No quisiste asustarla. Estás a la defensiva y es normal —acarició su mejilla con su otra mano, dándole un beso corto en los labios— Hablaré con ella, estoy seguro de que entenderá— animó con una afectuosa sonrisa.

Para Bucky era simplemente increíble la paz que Steve le transmitía. ¿Se debía al amor que le tenía? ¿O era el amor derivado de que al lado de Rogers siempre encontró calma? Analizó las preguntas escasos segundos antes de tomar los labios de su ¿pareja?

No sabía exactamente qué eran ahora, porque aunque sabía que actualmente vivían en una época más abierta y tolerante, él no sabía mucho de relaciones amorosas, nunca tuvo una, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar. Lo único que sí tenía bien en claro es que no quería que nadie más tocara o se acercara con interés romántico a Steve.

Tras romper el beso sus miradas se encontraron.

En la nítida mirada de quien fuera siempre su amigo incondicional, halló una vez más una declaración de amor. Entonces lo sintió...

No necesitaban palabras de por medio para aclarar lo que eran ahora. A pesar de que él no se sintiera merecedor de una relación y mucho menos con alguien como el rubio.

—Gracias— susurró sobre esos deliciosos labios que podría estar besando durante largo rato.

Notó rápidamente que su calma devolvía la propia al Capitán América.

—¿Comemos?— invitó, decidiendo no cuestionar nada sobre el agradecimiento, percibiendo que este abarcaba demasiadas cosas que después hablarían con mayor calma.

Asintió a la pregunta y con su mano libre alzó la charola rebosante de comida para colocarla sobre sus piernas. Sin quererlo, una vez más se encontró revisando la comida con la mirada. Deseaba creer que el resto de Vengadores no harían nada en su contra, pero no confiaba en ellos. No podía.

Fue fácil para Steve el darse cuenta de que, en efecto, Bucky creía que la comida estaba envenenada y de que no confiaba en el resto del equipo.

Como él mismo había dicho: Consideraba normal la situación, mas no por ello dejaría que continuara de esa manera.

—¿Sabes algo? En todo lo que llevamos como equipo jamás he visto que Natasha cocine algo. De Clint lo creo, pero no de ella, ni tampoco de Pietro —hizo una pausa, recibiendo una mirada que lo interrogaba en silencio, por lo que continuó— Creo que están dándote la bienvenida— finalizó con satisfacción.

Realmente creía que todo podría venir más de parte de Clint que de los otros, ya que el arquero fue quien más receptivo y comprensivo se portó cuando supo que Bucky estaba ahí, pero de igual forma agradecía que Natasha y Pietro prestaran su ayuda en la preparación de los alimentos.

Se dio cuenta de que su acompañante bajaba la guardia. No del todo pero sus palabras ayudaron y era un avance.

Dispuesto a no permitir que Barnes se quedara sin comer por desconfianza, tomó un cubierto y con este una porción de macarrones con queso, acercándola a los labios de su amigo. Vio duda reflejada en esos ojos de color similar a los suyos que intercambiaban miradas entre la comida y él.

Tal parece que al final le inspiró la suficiente confianza pues abrió la boca, permitiendo que le diera el alimento.

Esperó unos momentos en silencio, viendo como el castaño masticaba lento la comida. No supo distinguir si estaba analizando la comida porque tuviera buen sabor o porque aún buscaba identificar veneno en ella. Quizá fue la primera opción porque lo vio pasar el bocado dando una mirada ligeramente más relajada e interesada a la comida.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y una vez más llevó otra porción de comida a su boca.

—No sabía que te gustaba que te dieran de comer en la boca— picó un poco por mera diversión, ganándose una mala mirada y que le arrebataran el cubierto.

—Punk— continuó comiendo solo.

—Jerk— murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos sonreían, Bucky en menor manera pero igualmente lo hacía. Se sentía en casa al lado de Steve.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad.

No hablaron mucho pues Rogers no quería presionar a Barnes ni forzarlo a recordar nada en específico; prefería que estuviera cómodo y que todo se diera con naturalidad, tal y como las cosas siempre se habían dado entre ellos.

—Iré a hablar con Wanda— avisó tomando la charola ahora vacía de las piernas del otro, poniéndose de pie.

—Voy contigo— al levantarse también, se encontró con una celeste mirada asombrada.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir? Afuera tal vez aún estén los demás—

Le preocupaba la reacción que tendrían todos al ver tan pronto al Soldado de Invierno, pero la inquietud no era precisamente provocada por ellos, más bien por lo que sus distintas reacciones pudieran provocar en su compañero. Quería protegerlo, evitarle cualquier otro sufrimiento o malestar en la medida de lo posible.

Sin darse cuenta su anhelo de protección fue palpable para el castaño.

En ese instante Bucky se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado de lugar y ahora era él quien necesitaba ser protegido por Steve. La respuesta no importó tanto, porque estaba bien de vez en cuando el ser protegido por él, por su Steve.

—Estaré bien— se decidió a ser fuerte.

Los Vengadores no iban a asustarlo, sería valiente y no huiría. Estaba dispuesto a imitar el admirable carácter del hombre frente a él.

No obtuvo más objeciones ni negativas, solo un asentimiento aunado a una mirada que le dedicaba amor, orgullo, apoyo y varias emociones más entretejidas.

Abandonó su zona de confort en silencio, dedicándose a seguir a quien amaba. Durante el camino iba mirando todo con aparente desinterés, únicamente el rubio podría darse cuenta de que en realidad Bucky estaba curioso por aquel sitio.

Al llegar a la amplia sala, sorprendentemente se encontraron con que sólo quedaban despiertos Bruce, Clint y Wanda. Ellos dos hablaban sobre algo mientras ayudaban a la chica a limpiar, no nada más la sala sino la cocina también.

El silencio se instaló por unos momentos, en los cuales Steve tomó la delantera en entregar la charola al arquero, quien fuera el primero que se acercó a ellos.

—Fue una buena cena, gracias— una pequeña pero amable sonrisa adornó sus labios.

No quería formar una atmosfera tensa.

—No fue nada. Me alegra que les gustara; no sabíamos qué podía gustarle... —dio una mirada al castaño— Así que preparamos de todo un poco— dedicó una sonrisa cordial a los recién llegados.

Tal vez Barnes no lo demostró, pero esas palabras le desconcertaron. ¿Steve decía la verdad? ¿Los Vengadores habían cocinado para él?

—Creo que el agradecido es él. Tuvo que lidiar mucho con las demandas de Natasha sobre los ingredientes y con las quejas de Pietro sobre la velocidad con que cocinaba— habló el doctor Banner con una suave sonrisa no desprovista de amabilidad e inclusive tintada de diversión por todo lo que Clint aguantó durante la preparación de la cena.

El Capitán América se permitió una risa, dando una mirada a su pareja quien aunque lucía un poco perdido dentro de sí, dejó ver una ínfima sonrisa. Quiso tomarle la mano, resistiendo el deseo porque aún no era momento de hacerles saber a Los Vengadores la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Bucky.

—Creo que Nat y Pietro tenían todo bajo control— Barton cavilaba en voz alta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú sólo fuiste el sujeto experimental que probaba los resultados para saber si era o no comestible lo que preparaban— una quinta presencia varonil se sumó.

Barnes se tensó casi imperceptiblemente al mirar de reojo tras él y ver llegar a Stark. Casi por inercia miró a Rogers.

Hablaron con una mirada.

Steve silenciosamente le dijo que no había problema, dejándole saber que Tony no sabía nada sobre la verdad oculta de la muerte de sus padres e incluso discretamente rozó su mano con la de él para infundirle calma.

—Preparar la cena fue mi idea y...—

—Y te usaron como ratón de laboratorio —Tony interrumpió al arquero— Para la próxima patenta tus ideas— hablaba llegando a la sección del bar, sirviéndose un trago antes de mirar a la pareja de amigos con cierto interés.

—Un par de piezas más y podríamos abrir un museo—

Todos suspiraron por el sarcasmo de Stark, a excepción de Bucky que solamente guardó silencio. El carácter del hombre le molestaba, a pesar de eso no se sentía con energías para discutir, mucho menos cuando en su mente se repetían ciertas imágenes.

Una carretera solitaria, un auto, una pareja mayor.

Apretó los puños, relajándose poco a poco tras sentir el brazo de Rogers pasando alrededor de sus hombros, palmeando uno de ellos. Agradeció sus atenciones con una breve mirada.

—¿Esa es tu forma de dar la bienvenida?— preguntó Steve, siguiéndole el juego a Tony.

Tal parecía que su compañero ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser del millonario. Dejó de pensar en eso para meditar en sus palabras.

¿Stark estaba dándole la bienvenida de aquel modo? Analizando sus palabras parecía que Iron Man daba por hecho que él se quedaría ahí.

—No —alargó la vocal— Es mi forma de decirles que ya son viejos— llevó el vaso de vidrio a sus labios antes de volver por donde llegó.

Desde luego que el millonario no planeaba decir un 'Bienvenido', ni tampoco recibir con los brazos abiertos al Soldado de Invierno. Aún no confiaba en él y si permitía que se quedara en la Torre Stark era para vigilarlo, prefería eso a que el Capitán se lo llevara fuera de su vista. Y si al final se equivocaba y no representaba peligro, quizás, solo quizás, lo añadirían al equipo.

Tal vez.

Por segunda vez en la noche Bucky bajó la guardia, esta vez luego de que el millonario se fuera. No se había dado cuenta de que en su presencia se puso a la defensiva.

—Es un encanto, ¿no?— Clint bromeó, haciendo reír ligeramente a todos, exceptuando nuevamente al antiguo soldado de Hydra.

—Podría ser peor— comentó Wanda, terminando de lo que hacía, girándose para mirar a los hombres, obteniendo otra vez la profunda mirada de Bucky, algo que reavivó su nerviosismo, mas no como sucedió en la habitación pues ahora no le veía como en ese momento.

Con una última sonrisa, Banner y Barton concluyeron que ya era tarde, y por lo tanto momento de ir a dormir.

—Sugiero que ustedes también vayan a descansar, deben necesitarlo— habló Bruce, andando atrás de Clint, este se detuvo al lado de Steve y le palmeó un hombro, dándole una mirada luego a Bucky a quien regaló un gesto amistoso.

—Bienvenido— con esa última palabra el arquero se retiró del sitio, seguido todavía por el científico.

—Bienvenido— repitió Bruce, dando una sutil sonrisa amable a Barnes, para sorpresa de él.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron entre los pasillos del enorme y lujuso edificio; la chica era la siguiente que se preparaba para irse.

—Wanda, quisiera hablar contigo— pidió Rogers con cortesía, causando más nerviosismo en la joven bruja que simplemente asintió, quedándose quieta a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Luces... nerviosa— antes de hacerle cualquier tipo de cuestión se preocupó por su bienestar. Echó una mirada rápida a Bucky, dándose cuenta de que ya no miraba a Wanda como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Se había tranquilizado bastante, no solo gracias a él sino a la forma amistosa en que los otros Vengadores le habían tratado. Claro, sin contar a Tony.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió con sus labios mostrando una débil sonrisa— ¿De qué querías hablarme?— quería terminar con la tensa situación rápido.

Steve retiró su brazo de los hombros de su amigo y meditó sobre cómo preguntar a la joven si los había oído besándose, pero sin revelarle la situación en el caso de que no hubiera oído nada.

—¿Nos escuchaste?— Bucky se adelantó a preguntar, haciendo a Rogers suspirar.

—Bucky, ten un poco de tacto, por favor— pidió, dándole una suave mirada de reproche, frunciendo tenuemente el ceño al ver que su pareja le ignoraba por no apartar la vista de La Bruja Escarlata, a quien a propósito, vio palidecer.

Esa fue su respuesta.

—Wanda, te pido que no vayas a decir nada de lo que oíste— algo le dijo que no era necesario pedirlo, después de todo si la Vengadora hubiera querido hablar ya lo habría hecho.

—No lo haré. Es asunto suyo y solo ustedes pueden decirlo a los demás cuando estén listos—argumentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella respetaba al Capitán América y nada le haría perderle ese respeto. Apoyaría al par con su silencio, para que nadie interviniera en lo que había entre ellos. Ya habían vivido demasiado, se merecían algo de calma y sobretodo...

—Merecen ser felices —su sonrisa se amplió— Felicidades— felicitó a la recién formada pareja.

Bucky casi no daba crédito al comportamiento de los últimos tres Vengadores, incluso casi temió estar soñando y despertar en alguna de las bases de Hydra amarrado, a punto de que su memoria fuera borrada o a punto de ser congelado.

—Gracias— susurró tan bajo que dudó haberlo dicho.

Las miradas algo sorprendidas de los dos presentes le hicieron saber que no solo lo había dicho sino que le habían oído.

—Muchas gracias, Wanda— Steve no creía poder hacer nada más que acompañar a su pareja en su sincero agradecimiento a la comprensiva joven.

—No es nada. Que descansen —sabiendo que eso era todo se despidió comenzando su camino a su habitación— Ah, y bienvenido— antes de desaparecer por completo se giró para mirar a Bucky con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Con una apenas perceptible sonrisa de parte del castaño y un 'Descansa' de parte del rubio, continuó su camino, dejándolos solos.

El Capitán dirigió la mirada a su amigo, notando que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Suavemente tomó su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos con los metálicos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Son buenos —susurró— No sé si merecía todo eso— hizo referencia a la bienvenida que le habían dado, mirando a otro lado. El agarre en su mano de metal se volvió más fuerte.

—Mereces una segunda oportunidad; ellos lo saben— declaró, sonriendo al tener una vez más la mirada de su amigo.

Esa mirada que normalmente era opaca y desinteresada se transformaba cuando se posaba sobre él. No creía poder describir lo que le provocaba verla cobrar vida, destellando amor solamente al mirarlo a él.

Bucky no dijo nada. Prefirió detener la tortura mental para poner su mano derecha en la mejilla de Steve, acariciándola lento, acunando su rostro con la mayor suavidad que podía tener —que sin darse cuenta era mucha por tratarse de tocar al rubio—, admirándolo como si fuera lo más valioso que jamás había visto.

Ciertamente lo era.

—No me diste nada como bienvenida— sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una ligera sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Harás algo al respecto?— retó con tenue voz.

La mano del castaño no tardó en abandonar su mejilla para bajar a su cintura, presionándola para acercarlo más a él.

—Por supuesto— bajó el volumen de su voz conforme acercaba su rostro al contrario.

No le dio importancia a que alguien más pudiera verlos o escucharlos. En ese momento solo quería adueñarse de esos perfectos labios que prontamente se habían vuelto una necesidad.

Atrapando los labios de Steve se perdió en ellos.

Esa bienvenida le hizo recordar otra, una llena de aplausos y alegría mientras él caminaba al lado izquierdo del Capitán América.

Agradeció que una vez más su compañero le salvara.


	3. Fragmento Complementario

**[Pietro y Wanda]**

— _¿Nos escuchaste?—_

Pietro detuvo su rápido andar al escuchar esa pregunta de una voz que él no conocía. Supuso que se trataba del Soldado de Invierno. Tal parecía que en verdad se trataba del mejor amigo del Capitán y que no había causado ningún destrozo como algunos de ellos pensaban que sucedería cuando despertara.

— _Wanda, te pido que no vayas a decir nada de lo que oíste—_

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué había escuchado su hermanita? Asomándose ligeramente por el pasillo pudo ver a Wanda hablando con los amigos.

— _No lo haré. Es asunto suyo y solo ustedes pueden decirlo a los demás cuando estén listos. Merecen ser felices. Felicidades—_

¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Un asunto entre ese par y hablarlo al resto cuando estuvieran listos? Todo lo que su hermana les decía sonaba tan...

"No puede ser" la sorpresa le invadió de inmediato.

¿Esos dos eran...?

— _Gracias—_

Abrió los ojos más sorprendido. ¿Eso había sido un agradecimiento del Soldado de Invierno? Tenía que estar alucinando; tal vez la comida que preparó junto a Natasha y Clint no era del todo comestible y había terminado por hacerle daño.

Eso no tenía sentido y lo sabía, pero menos sentido tenía el escuchar que el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno tuvieran un romance. ¿O quizá tenía más sentido del que pensaba?

Analizando la situación...

Esos dos habían sido amigos muy cercanos, según escuchó, y ambos daban siempre la vida por el otro. De ahí la gran primera hazaña del Capitán al rescatar a un gran número de soldados de una base de Hydra, pues según le había dicho Natasha, eso fue porque Steve fue a rescatar al sargento Barnes.

Pensando en eso —y en algunos eventos más que Stark y Natasha le revelaron—, la idea de una relación entre los amigos tenía completa coherencia.

Volviendo a centrarse en lo que ocurría vio a Wanda yéndose de la sala hacia el lado contrario del pasillo en el que él estaba oculto. Pensó en seguirla, pero aún con su velocidad no podría hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta de que los escuchó o sin que de mínimo lo sospecharan. Suspiró resignado a tener que esperar para seguir a su hermana.

Aunque... Si se quedaba en su sitio podría averiguar algo más sobre ese par.

No lo consideró mala idea. Guardó silencio y se quedó en su sitio, viendo a Rogers entrelazar su mano con la metálica.

Interacciones románticas en plena sala de estar. ¿Y se suponía que no querían que nadie más supiera sobre lo que tenían?

"Son tan discretos" se dijo con sarcasmo.

— _Son buenos. No sé si merecía todo eso—_

Bien... El Soldado de Invierno no lucía como alguien peligroso, no ahora al menos. Se equivocaban al juzgarlo, él mismo se equivocó al pensar que probablemente no era buena idea que lo tuvieran ahí. Le había preocupado que el soldado no reconociera a Steve y lo atacara o atacara a alguien más.

Se equivocó, lo admitía, y también tenía que admitir que ese par hacían una buena pareja, pues pasada la sorpresa inicial —y aún desde su oculta posición— pudo ver la forma en que se miraban, en que se sonreían, en que se trataban, en que... Se besaban.

Sonrió nerviosamente. No averiguaría mucho sobre ellos en ese momento, no mientras solo se pusieran cariñosos el uno con el otro, cosa que él no necesitaba ver.

— _Volvamos a la habitación, necesitas descansar—_

Dio gracias a la preocupación del Capitán por el Soldado, a quien vio asentir ligeramente antes de acariciarle una mejilla y darle un corto beso a Steve, este por su lado se sonrojó dándole una sonrisa.

No creería la situación que se daba entre ese par si no fuera porque lo veía. Además... ¿no se suponía que Steve era novio o algo así de Sharon? La rubia parecía interesada en él, al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio cuando ella había estado ahí horas atrás, recibiendo informe sobre la misión del Capitán y teniendo la petición de él de ocultar la información del encuentro y ¿rescate? del Soldado de Invierno. Carter aceptó ocultar a S.H.I.E.L.D que el Soldado estaba ahí en la Torre Stark.

Bueno, una cosa era lo que ella sintiera por Steve y otra lo que él sintiera.

Rogers amaba a Barnes, no era difícil darse cuenta y si el resto del equipo no lo descubría por sí mismo sería porque necesitaban algo para la vista.

Sonrió divertido ante su propio pensamiento, moviéndose de su sitio luego de que la pareja se perdiera por el pasillo.

"Aguarda... ¿qué fue lo que escuchó Wanda?" al caer en cuenta de ese detalle usó su velocidad para estar en tan solo unos segundos en la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

—Wanda, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste de ese par?— su repentina interrogante dejó confundida a la joven.

Pronto ella volvió a palidecer. ¿Su hermano había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Steve y Bucky? Oh no.

Levantándose de su cama fue a la puerta abierta de la habitación. Se asomó para cerciorarse de que nadie pasaba por ahí. No necesitaba que nadie más los escuchara por accidente. Hecha su verificación cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó hasta estar frente a Pietro.

—¿Qué escuchaste tú?— indagó en voz baja y con seriedad.

Había prometido que mantendría en secreto la relación de Steve y Bucky, eso incluía ocultárselo a su hermano, aunque esto le costara un poco más.

—Todo a partir de la pregunta del Soldado de Invierno— respondió con la misma seriedad, cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a preocuparse porque ese par hubieran estado haciendo cosas indecentes que su hermanita escuchó.

—Su nombre es Bucky —le recordó— Y... No menciones nada de lo que escuchaste y viste a nadie más— pidió preocupada.

Pietro no entendía esa preocupación.

—No lo haré si me dices que escuchaste—

Sus palabras hicieron que su hermana le mirara de forma extraña, sin comprender qué pensaba él.

—Los escuché besándose en la habitación de Steve cuando les llevé la cena— explicó con sencillez y en un casi susurro.

—¿Sólo eso?— insistió.

Naturalmente causó todavía más extrañez en su joven hermana. Ella simplemente asintió.

—Vas a guardar el secreto, Pietro— ordenó suavemente, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Observó a su hermano suspirar y asentir.

—Pero al paso que van harán que todos los descubran— comentó apartándose de ella, tomando asiento en su cama y sacando de una pequeña mochila, que estaba colgada a su hombro, varios CD de vídeo juegos.

Solo hasta ese momento Wanda notó que su hermano llevaba aquel objeto.

Negó con la cabeza. No quería saber de dónde o cómo había conseguido Pietro aquellos juegos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— tenía una pequeña idea sobre a qué podía ser.

—A que andan besándose por cualquier sitio. Así no sólo cualquiera de los otros Vengadores puede darse cuenta —con su velocidad conectó una consola de juegos a la televisión de su habitación y volvió a su sitio, llevando un control en sus manos— Sino también V.I.E.R.N.E.S podría terminar por saberlo y decírselo a Stark— expuso su opinión, dedicándose a jugar mientras su hermana se quedaba pensativa.

—Tendré que decirles que tengan más cuidado, y también decirles que tú sabes sobre... ellos— suspiró sentándose al lado de él, mirándolo jugar.

Parecía que a partir de ese momento su estancia en la Torre Stark se había vuelto ligeramente más complicada. No obstante... Eso no representaba problemas para Wanda. Ella estaba resuelta a apoyar y ayudar en todo a Steve y Bucky.

—¿Por qué te preocupan? —Receloso la miró oblicuamente— ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que se las arreglen solos?—

—¿Ya olvidaste que el primero en creer en nosotros fue Steve? —Dejó de mirar la pantalla para ver a su hermano, quien le imitó casi al instante— Él confió en nosotros cuando ninguno de los otros Vengadores lo hizo, ¿lo olvidaste acaso?—

¿Olvidarlo? No creía poder hacerlo. El comportamiento desconfiado de Clint, el enojo de Bruce y la odiosa forma de ser de Stark. El Capitán América les permitió acompañarlo, les permitió ayudar y perdonó de forma sencilla sus errores.

—Tienes razón— murmuró, haciendo sonreír a su hermana y sonriendo un poco él mismo.

Steve y Bucky necesitarían apoyo, reconocía eso, pues no creía que el resto del equipo fuera a aceptar gustosamente esa relación. Como si fuera culpa de la pareja, o de Barnes, todo lo que Hydra hizo.

—Sabía que me apoyarías, y a ellos— orgullosa abrazó a su hermano, siendo el gesto bien correspondido por él.

Los Maximoff estaban más que agradecidos con Steve; lo admiraban y estaban dispuestos a prestar su ayuda con su silencio y apoyo incondicional.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeñas Aclaraciones:
> 
> Estos Fragmentos Complementarios serán para hacer más entendible la historia y mostrar un poco más a los otros personajes.


	4. [C] Culpas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas, los kudos y los comentarios! Los valoro mucho, en verdad~

El agua recorría cada parte de su maltratado cuerpo. No había sido la más brillante idea que había tenido pero creyó poder encontrar respuestas —y su libertad— si investigaba en esa base de Hydra.

No se equivocó del todo. Se encontró con Steve y recuperó varios recuerdos. No era así como lo había planeado, pero había sido mucho mejor.

Salió de su ensimismamiento. El agua caliente le había hecho sumergirse en sus pensamientos sin que se diera cuenta y ahora no estaba muy seguro del tiempo que había pasado dentro de la regadera. Seguramente había sido el suficiente e inclusive más.

Cerró las llaves del agua y salió de ahí abriendo la puerta de perfectamente traslúcido cristal.

No creía poder acostumbrarse a los lujos de la Torre Stark. Tal vez podría hablar con Steve y convencerlo de apartarse de los Vengadores un tiempo.

Desechó la idea tan pronto la pensó.

No quería ser egoísta y alejar a su novio de sus amigos, de la vida que llevaba ahora como líder de los Vengadores.

Suspiró largamente, terminando de atar una toalla a su cintura. Sin más preámbulos salió del baño, encontrándose a Steve sentado en la orilla de la cama observándolo. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio había estado mirando la puerta con anhelo, esperándole. La acción le causó una pequeña sonrisa, ampliando ligeramente esta al notar como las celestes pupilas dieron un recorrido breve a su cuerpo casi desnudo, previo a que Rogers desviara finalmente la mirada con el rostro perceptiblemente enrojecido.

"Sigue siendo adorable" se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el otro.

Tranquilamente colocó su mano de metal en una de las rodillas contrarias, usando su mano libre para tomar el mentón de su pareja, alzando su rostro con suavidad al mismo tiempo en que él se inclinaba.

Tomó sus labios sin prisas, degustando su sabor y textura, grabándolos en su memoria.

—Buck... Vístete o te vas a enfermar— susurró sin mucho aire.

A cada beso del castaño se quedaba sin aliento, además de sentirse hipnotizado por él.

—No me pasará nada— concluyó. Aun así se apartó para vestirse, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio.

Rogers suspiró. Le gustaba esa cercanía con Bucky, mas no sabía por qué se sentía nervioso con ello.

—Te prestaré algo de mi ropa. Mañana iremos a conseguirte ropa en el centro comercial— explicó, señalándole con la mirada la ropa doblada en el otro extremo de la cama.

Vio a su amigo asentir en silencio y dirigirse allá.

Intentó no mirarle mucho, pero le era difícil considerando todo el tiempo que pasó sin tenerlo cerca, sin ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo; porque sí... Había llegado a ver a Barnes completamente desnudo y no en una sino en varias ocasiones.

Desde siempre disfrutó contemplar ese varonil cuerpo. Ese había sido uno de los tantos gustos culposos que constantemente tenía gracias a Bucky.

—No sabía que te gustaba mirar, Steve— bromeó con voz tenue y un aire de diversión. De cierta forma era mentira porque sí sabía que a su mejor amigo le gustaba mirarlo.

La voz de su compañero atrajo a Steve de vuelta al presente, obligándolo a salir de sus recuerdos. El calor subió a su rostro al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando de forma indiscreta como se vestía.

—Yo... Lo siento— se disculpó, levantándose para ir a buscar más ropa y cambiarse para dormir.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —hizo una pausa a sus movimientos, quedando solamente con un pantalón de dormir y el torso descubierto— Siempre me ha gustado la forma en que me miras cuando estoy desnudo— concluyó luciendo una sutil media sonrisa.

Detuvo de golpe sus pasos, sintiendo que el calor en su rostro se incrementaba de manera alarmante. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? No sólo Bucky siempre se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daba, sino que encima recordaba precisamente esos momentos.

Se sintió demasiado avergonzado.

—¿Te... dabas cuenta?— indagó, entrecortado por la creciente mezcla de nerviosismo y vergüenza; incluso le costó el mirar a la cara al hombre que amaba.

—Siempre— se encogió ligeramente de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a esa situación o de lo contrario le daría un colapso nervioso al tímido Steve.

Porque no importaba lo que aparentara al resto: Steve Rogers seguía siendo alguien cohibido y penoso. No le había sido difícil darse cuenta de la verdad, tal vez porque conocía muy bien al rubio; de hecho, en ese preciso instante sentía que lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué nunca... dijiste nada?— su voz bajaba cada vez más de volumen mientras que con esfuerzo su mirada permanecía fija en el rostro de su amigo, divagando brevemente de la situación al detallar ese perfecto rostro enmarcado por el largo cabello castaño mojado.

—Ya te lo dije: Me gustaba la forma en que me mirabas— dejó de mirarlo para mirar a la nada. Su voz tintada de nostalgia provocó que su acompañante perdiera algo de vergüenza.

Steve no dudó en acercarse a Bucky, tomando su rostro con sus manos, ocasionando así que el soldado le mirara de nuevo.

Le obsequió una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, seguido de un beso corto lleno de amor. Quería hacerle saber que estaba una vez más a su lado y que ya no tenía por qué anhelar recuerdos, estaban juntos y crearían nuevos, además atesorarían con cariño las buenas memorias que Buck fuera recuperando; de ahora en adelante no serían dolorosas.

—Te sigo mirando igual— concedió, sintiendo su rostro arder por el bochorno.

En respuesta sus labios fueron apresados por los otros, conforme su cintura era envuelta por los brazos de quien siempre había sido su amigo incondicional.

Se dejó llevar, sumergiéndose en el contacto.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño, acercando así sus cuerpos para terminar con la distancia entre ellos.

Pasaron un rato así, saboreando los labios ajenos, perdidos en un íntimo momento de confort.

Hubieran deseado poder quedarse así mucho más tiempo, pero ambos necesitaban descansar; para ello Steve aún debía cambiarse de ropa —puesto que llevaba el traje de Capitán América— y Bucky necesitaba continuar vistiéndose.

—Termina de vestirte, por favor— pidió, apartándose lentamente de su compañero, quien le envió una ligera sonrisa que no le daba buena espina.

—¿Y si quiero dormir así?— murmuró con un brillo de malicia en sus pupilas.

Rogers sintió su rostro volver a enrojecer al darle un corto vistazo al torso desnudo del otro hombre. Desde luego que al mirarle a la cara de vuelta vio esa sonrisa ampliarse un poco más.

—No creo que sea buena idea— terminó de apartarse para dirigirse a donde su guardarropa, procurando ya no mirar demasiado el cuerpo de su pareja para así evitarse más momentos vergonzosos.

—¿Para quién no es buena idea? ¿Para ti o para mí?— incordió con sutil aire pícaro.

Ver al rubio quedarse quieto y silencioso, pero dándole la espalda, le hizo saber que lo había hecho apenarse otra vez y que inclusive estaría todavía sonrojado. Suspiró por lo bajo con cierto grado de satisfacción mientras se colocaba la camiseta gris claro que le había sido prestada.

Extrañamente se sentía como en casa, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada malo. Se permitió relajarse unos momentos.

Por otro lado...

Steve no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le hizo avergonzarse de esa manera; tal vez no lo recordaba porque no había nadie aparte de Barnes que le hiciera ponerse colorado hasta las orejas.

Él también suspiró, con la única diferencia de que él lo hizo con sosiego.

—Recuéstate, yo tomaré un baño rápido. No tardaré— se giró para ver a su amigo.

Asintió como respuesta. Tranquilamente se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama, observando desde ahí los movimientos del otro hasta que entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Sin quererlo la relajación le abandonó.

Escenas de lo hecho como el Soldado de Invierno llegaron a su mente, comenzando a atormentarle. Sobre todo las escenas que habían aparecido con anterioridad.

Él asesinó a los padres de Tony y sin embargo comenzaría a vivir en la torre Stark, eso le generaba más culpa de la que pudiera explicar.

Repentinamente sintió el impulso —o la necesidad—, de huir de nuevo y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Por simple instinto dio una mirada hacia uno de los ventanales; no podría escapar por ahí, concluyó rápidamente, dirigiendo entonces su mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación, considerando qué tan difícil podría ser huir por la puerta principal.

Un sonido lo sacó de su análisis de huida.

Sus opacos ojos azules se clavaron en la fuente del sonido, topándose con Steve saliendo del baño con nada más una toalla —ligeramente larga— atada a su cintura.

La imagen disipó la necesidad de huir, reemplazándola por la necesidad de quedarse, de no volver a apartarse de Steve, de volver a estar a su lado para protegerlo como siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bucky?—

La preocupación de su amigo le extrañó. Parpadeó una vez, siendo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban muy cristalizados. Estaba al borde del llanto y no sabía el motivo exacto, ni tampoco se había dado cuenta.

—Sí, sólo... pensaba— talló sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha para acto seguido darle una leve sonrisa al Capitán. No quería preocuparlo, aunque probablemente ya fuera muy tarde.

No había modo de que Rogers no se preocupara al ver aquellos repentinos cambios de humor.

Con todo lo vivido no le era complicado saber que su compañero de vida iba a necesitar bastante apoyo y comprensión, aunados a terapias. Claro, sobre estas últimas primero las consultaría con él, quizás las rechazara y de ser así él no lo obligaría a tomarlas.

—¿En qué?— indagó suavemente, acercándose a la cama.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue una simple negativa con la cabeza, la cual entendió de inmediato. Su amigo no quería hablar sobre lo que pensaba.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó con una suave sonrisa— Me vestiré y en un momento estaré contigo— amplió la sonrisa, mostrándole afecto en ella.

Seguidamente tomó asiento en el extremo inferior de la cama junto a la ropa que anteriormente había puesto ahí y se dedicó a secarse para vestirse, sintiendo en todo momento la profunda mirada del otro sobre de su desnudo cuerpo.

Otra vez sus mejillas estaban acaloradas. Tal parecía que esa noche no pararía de sonrojarse gracias a Bucky.

Con un suspiro se levantó ya vestido, luciendo un pantalón deportivo azul marino y una camiseta blanca. Moviéndose con prisas mal disimuladas tomó las toallas húmedas que ambos habían usado y las llevó al cuarto de baño. Al volver a la habitación se acercó a un mueble sobre el que reposaba una bandeja con una jarra de cristal para agua junto a dos vasos limpios. Sus compañeros Vengadores le habían llevado dichos objetos junto a algo de comida cuando pasaron las horas y él no abandonó su habitación por cuidar de Barnes.

—Hace frío— murmuró Bucky, mirando el ventanal mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor entre las cobijas de la cama.

Mirando también al ventanal se dio cuenta de que pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a chocar contra el vidrio.

—Si quieres puedo pedirle a V.I.E.R.N.E.S que encienda la calefacción— volvió su mirada a él.

—No, está bien— negó, no queriendo acostumbrarse a los lujos de la tecnología de Stark, además ese momento le hizo recordar vagas escenas de ambos cuando vivían juntos.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que vayas a enfermar— lo observó preocupado, haciéndosele ligeramente extraño que el castaño tuviera frío cuando él apenas sentía un clima fresco y no estaba cubierto por las mantas.

—No voy a enfermarme por algo como esto —negó con certeza, fijando sus pupilas en el otro— Además... prefiero abrazarte para entrar en calor— concedió una sonrisa especial con la cual intentaba decirle que estaba recordando más momentos de ellos.

El Capitán sonrió, tranquilizándose y alegrándose al saber que su amigo recuperaba sus memorias.

—Me encantaban esas noches en las que dormíamos así— murmuró con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, sirviéndose agua en uno de los vasos, sintiendo la mirada contraria sobre de él.

—Era la mejor manera de quitarnos el frío, porque detestaba el chocolate excesivamente azucarado y el café exageradamente amargo que solías preparar para calentarnos durante o después de la cena— se quejó a modo de burla, pues a veces su compañero cometía fallos en la cocina. Y cómo le gustaba molestarlo por eso.

Frunció el entrecejo ante la queja y burla.

—Jerk— pronunció, llevando seguidamente el vaso con agua a sus labios.

Escuchó una risa de parte del castaño. Su corazón se llenó de gozo al escuchar ese sonido. Era como música para sus oídos, una que temió no volver a escuchar pero que ahora estaba ahí una vez más. Hubiera podido perderse en esa hermosa melodía de no ser porque lo hablado le hizo tener la sensación de que él mismo estaba olvidando algo.

Café, café... ¿Café?

Se ahogó escasamente con el agua que bebía, ganándose la atención del Soldado que no sabía si preocuparse o reír. Optó por la primera opción.

—¿Steve?— hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero el rubio lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

—Estoy bien— aseguró, tosiendo brevemente para recuperarse.

En realidad lo que menos le preocupaba era el hecho de casi ahogarse.

¡Tenía una cita! ¡Una cita con Sharon Carter! Una semana atrás, cuando ella le entregó la misión de ir a aquella base de Hydra, acordaron que irían a tomar un café cuando él volviera. Y el día de su regreso —es decir, ese mismo día pero unas horas antes—, cuando le entregó el informe de la misión y le habló sobre la presencia del Soldado de Invierno en la Torre Stark, justo antes de que la chica se fuera le preguntó si seguía en pie el café y él distraídamente respondió afirmativamente.

Pasó saliva con algo de nerviosismo. Tenía que cancelar esa salida en ese mismo instante.

Dejando el vaso sobre la bandeja se dirigió a una de las mesas de noche, sitio en el que reposaba su celular. Al prenderlo se encontró con que eran las 2:00am; demasiado tarde para llamar en ese momento, pero dejar un mensaje de cancelación sería algo grosero de su parte.

Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera para hacer la llamada.

Luego de devolver el aparato a donde estaba, alzó la vista encontrándose con Barnes mirándole con una ceja levantada y notable intriga por sus actos. Se puso más nervioso sin poderlo evitar.

Tenía que decirle la verdad. No podía, ni quería, mentirle.

Con una más que falsa calma subió a la cama y se sentó en el extremo que el otro le había dejado. Tomó algo de aire mientras pensaba cómo explicarle la situación sin que fuera a molestarse o peor aún... Entristecerse.

—Bucky... Te pido que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de que digas o hagas algo, por favor. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, viendo asentir en silencio a su novio— Yo conocí a una agente en S.H.I.E.L.D, se llama Sharon Carter—

En breves segundos vinieron a la mente del antiguo soldado de Hydra varias imágenes: Una chica de cabellos castaños, cuerpo perfectamente enmarcado por un vestido rojo ajustado que iba a juego con el color que pintaba sus labios, un bar, una conversación en la que se vio excluido y un más que feliz y enamorado Steve.

Tragó saliva con pesar al mismo tiempo en que sentía su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente. Se obligó a no demostrar su sentir, permaneciendo sereno e intentando no sacar conclusiones apresuradas para poder dar su atención al resto de lo que su compañero tenía que decirle, a pesar de que ese apellido ya le había puesto sobre alerta.

No importaba lo tranquilo que el soldado se mostrara en el exterior, sus pupilas perdiendo brillo delataban su verdadero sentir, cuestión que fue rápidamente notada por Rogers quién decidió darse más prisa a explicar lo que ocurría.

—La considero una buena amiga, eso es todo —aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa en un intento por calmarlo antes de seguir hablando— Lo que pasa es que... Sucede que por insistencia de Nat invité a Sharon a tomar un café. Se supone que el día de la... reunión —prefirió no llamarla cita— será mañana, por eso tomé el celular. Iba a llamarla para cancelar esa ci... reunión— se corrigió en última instancia.

El Soldado guardó absoluto silencio, para preocupación del Capitán.

—¿Y ella también espera a la pareja ideal?—

La pregunta le descolocó unos segundos. Ya comprendía el porqué de que esa mirada cobalto se oscureciera. Su amigo lo recordaba, recordaba a Peggy y aquella conversación de coqueteo entre ambos.

—Bucky, cometí un error —aceptó, observándolo preocupado, dándose cuenta de que era examinado por una inquisitiva mirada— Cuando conocí a Peggy ella captó mi atención porque yo la atraje aún antes del suero, por eso creí que ella era mi verdadero amor. Sólo al perderte pude ver que me había equivocado, pero ya no... ya no tuve el valor de decirle la verdad, además... Ella fue todo lo que me quedó cuando te perdí a ti— el dolor y la culpa eran palpables en sus palabras.

Le dolía demasiado el recordar la caída de su amigo del tren. La culpa le hería aún más. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido salvar a Bucky en ese momento y se sentía culpable por engañar a Peggy, ella era una buena mujer que no merecía lo que él le hizo, pero tras perder a quien amaba necesitaba aferrarse a algo más que a la venganza para poder seguir adelante.

—Cometí varios errores, a decir verdad —habló más bajo— Pero no volveré a hacerlo. Cancelaré la cita con Sharon mañana temprano— concluyó decidido a ello, mirando expectante a su pareja debido a la respuesta que le daría.

—No —negó, causando evidente confusión en su compañero— Irás a esa cita —declaró, tomándolo de la camiseta con su mano metálica, jalándolo hasta casi hacerlo caer sobre él, algo que hubiera pasado si Rogers no se hubiera recargado en uno de sus antebrazos— Irás, pero le dejarás en claro que ya tienes pareja y le dirás que se trata de mi— finalizó con posesividad.

Contrario a lo que había hecho en un comienzo, empujó al rubio para que terminara acostado boca arriba, conforme él también se movía para ponerse sobre de él y besarlo con vehemencia.

No quería perder a Steve. A pesar de que en su interior hubiera un enorme conflicto.

Recordaba con claridad a Peggy. Había sido una buena mujer, amable y atenta, que supo ver lo que Steve valía aun sin ese suero del Súper Soldado. Ella hizo feliz al rubio y por mucho que le dolió ver eso aquella noche en el bar, calló. Calló porque si Steve era feliz entonces él también lo era. De corazón deseó que esa mujer continuara haciendo feliz a Rogers, inclusive se preparó mentalmente para que cuando la guerra terminara, ese par salieran juntos, se casaran y formaran una familia, porque eso era lo correcto, porque Steve quería una familia.

Actualmente no conocía a Sharon, pero si el Capitán América la consideraba una buena amiga debía ser porque la chica probablemente tendría cualidades y seguramente similares a las de Peggy —aún no sabía qué lazo compartían las chicas, pero sí estaba seguro de que eran familia—, era entonces cuando surgían dos emociones que chocaban en su interior.

Por un lado aún estaba el mismo deseo de que Steve fuera feliz con una mujer y de que formara una familia, ya no sólo porque con él eso no sería posible, sino porque era plenamente consciente del daño psicológico y mental que Hydra le había dejado, y temía, temía por todo lo que Rogers tendría que aguantarle.

Pero por otro lado ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Steve en ella. Si él lo dejaba, simplemente... Moriría. Porque a pesar de haber estado tantos meses lejos de él —luego de descubrir y recordar quién era—, lo único que le evitaba el suicidio como pago por los terribles actos que realizó, era Steve. Las palabras que le dedicó en el helicarrier, la forma en que le miró y todo lo que hizo por él. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para vivir.

Finalmente concluyó que ya no podía darse el lujo de renunciar al hombre que amaba. Ya había perdido demasiado en su vida como para perderlo a él también.

—Lo haré, se lo diré—

Esas palabras junto al cálido aliento chocando contra sus labios le hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de que el beso se había terminado y ambos se hallaban con la respiración agitada.

Asintió en completo silencio.

Ahora que recapacitaba estaba siendo demasiado posesivo y controlador sobre ese asunto. Tuvo la sensación de que debía disculparse y retirar sus palabras. No quería obligar a Steve a hacer algo que no quería.

—Steve, yo... —titubeó, inseguro de como retroceder a lo dicho— No tienes que hacerlo— murmuró quitándose de encima para volver a su sitio, mirando el techo mientras pensaba.

—Tienes razón, no tengo que, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que tú estés tranquilo y quiero ser sincero con ella— declaró, acomodándose de costado y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Bucky, sintiendo inmediatamente su mano acariciando su espalda.

—¿Estás seguro?— fijó su mirada en la rubia cabellera.

Pronto su compañero se alzó para darle un sorpresivo beso que duró muy poco a su gusto.

—Sí, estoy seguro —tras sus palabras llenas de convicción volvió a acomodarse sobre de su novio, recargando su cabeza en su pecho— Por ahora durmamos; es tarde— estuvo a punto de quitarse de encima de él pues le preocupaba incomodarlo y no dejarlo dormir.

No obstante...

Sintió a Bucky enredar ambos brazos en su cintura, impidiendo sus movimientos y reteniéndole, acción que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un notable rubor.

—Quédate así— le susurró el soldado.

—Está bien, si mi peso no te molesta— habló más bajo, acariciando ligera y suavemente el torso cubierto de Barnes mientras sentía que él movía las mantas para taparlos a ambos.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido negativo, con lo cual se relajó y cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma de su compañero.

—Descansa, Bucky— susurró con una sonrisa.

—Descansa, Steve— escuchar la tranquilidad que había en la voz de su amigo le causó la misma emoción.

Esa noche estaba resultando más serena de lo que esperaba, a excepción de los momentos en los que sentía a Bucky abrazarle con fuerza, algo que sucedía cada veinte o treinta minutos, aproximadamente. Podía percibir que el castaño estaba despierto y que justo cuando comenzaba a dormirse —o a los pocos minutos de haberlo hecho— se removía y le abrazaba como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Entendía bien el sentimiento pues él tampoco podía dormir plácidamente; temía despertar y no hallar a Bucky a su lado.

Quería poder hacer algo por él y como no creía que hablar fuera a ser de ayuda en aquel instante, se limitó a acariciar nuevamente el torso de su pareja durante las ocasiones en que lo sintiera removerse y apretarlo más.

Con sus acciones buscaba el hacerle saber que estaba ahí, logrando al cabo de unas horas que por fin el otro se tranquilizara lo suficiente para dormir más profundamente. Entonces, alzó su cabeza lo suficiente para observar el rostro de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, su protector, su compañero, su todo. En un principio le preocupó no verlo reposar completamente debido a que sus facciones todavía estaban un poco serias.

Contempló un rato más aquel atractivo rostro.

Pasados unos instantes —y un último apretón de parte de esos fuertes brazos a su cuerpo—, pudo ver llegar la calma a sus facciones. Y suspiró silenciosamente porque al fin el hombre que amaba estaba descansando tranquilamente.

Así, observando con fascinación aquel encantador semblante terminó por quedarse dormido.

·∞·

Era medio día y de no ser por V.I.E.R.N.E.S, los Vengadores estarían ya preocupados por Steve.

—El Capitán América durmiendo más allá de las 6:00 am. ¡Quién lo diría! —Tony exageraba, preparando su sarcasmo— Esperen... Creo que cualquiera lo sospecharía luego de recordar que casi tiene cien años— burló divertido.

—Algo me dice que te hubiera encantado decírselo a la cara— comentó Natasha sin mirar a Stark ya que se encontraba muy ocupada leyendo una revista de armas, para relativa extrañez del resto.

—Por supuesto, y en la cara de su amigo también, pero no pude contenerme. En fin, encontraré otro buen chiste para burlarme cuando salgan. —Bebió un sorbo de Whisky— Siguen vivos ¿no?— dirigió la pregunta a la inteligencia artificial que él creó.

— **Por décima ocasión en el día, sí, señor Stark. Mis sensores detectan muestras de calor en la habitación—**

—Mm... alguien está preocupado— canturreó burlonamente Romanoff, haciendo a Tony suspirar.

—Sí, estoy preocupado... Por la integridad de la Torre Stark— concluyó, volviendo a beber Whisky.

—Tú lo viste ayer; el amigo del Capitán Rogers estaba... bien— intermedió Bruce, queriendo evitar que Steve escuchara a Tony hablar así. Era mejor si evitaban cualquier tipo de discusión y se centraban en cosas importantes.

—No, no estaba bien. ¿No viste cómo me miraba? Parecía que quería matarme— Stark se victimizó un poco.

—¿Y quién no querría matarte?— preguntó Wanda con notable ironía, ganándose la mirada entrecerrada del millonario y provocando una leve risa en su inquieto hermano que iba de un lado a otro en la sala.

—Eh... Ya es suficiente, por favor— pidió el doctor Banner.

En su interior esperaba que a Steve le estuviera yendo mejor con Bucky, aunque si no escuchaba gritos ni nada rompiéndose podía asumir que todo estaba bien en la habitación.

|·|

—Bucky... Tranquilo, estás conmigo, estamos en la Torre Stark, estás a salvo— Steve intentaba calmar a su alterado y algo desorientado novio.

Intentó levantarse con suavidad en búsqueda de salir del agarre del Soldado de Invierno pues ambos estaban acomodados de costado en la cama, él con su espalda pegada al pecho de Bucky. No supo cómo habían pasado a esa posición y tampoco le dio mucha importancia porque así estaba cómodo, pero al tomar cuidadosamente su celular y revisar la hora se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde. Debían ir a comprarle ropa a Barnes y además debía de ir a ver a Sharon. Pensando en lo ocupado de ese día fue que llegó a aquel fallido intento de levantarse, consiguiendo hacer mínimos movimientos que bastaron para despertar a su chico y no sólo eso, sino que este despertó sobresaltado, sentándose y mirando alrededor como si no reconociera en donde estaba, poniéndose notablemente a la defensiva.

—¿Steve? —Murmuró, bajando la guardia de poco en poco— Lo... lo siento— la voz apenas salió de su garganta mientras apretaba las mantas de la cama entre sus manos.

Irguiéndose se sentó al lado del Soldado, dándole un corto beso en la frente al cual siguió uno en la mejilla, para que en última instancia sus labios terminaran en los ajenos, tomándolos con ternura.

Sus muestras de afecto tuvieron el resultado deseado. Pronto el beso fue correspondido y su cintura rodeada por la mano derecha de su amigo.

La necesidad de oxigeno los obligó a romper el beso.

Con sus labios rozando los de Bucky le regaló una sonrisa, obteniendo una suave sonrisa de vuelta.

Le hubiera gustado el poder estar más tiempo así con él, todo el día si le preguntaban cuánto, pero no era posible. Debía hablar con el resto de los Vengadores, ir a comprarle ropa a Bucky y hablar con Sharon para sincerarse además de averiguar si ella, o la recién restaurada S.H.I.E.L.D, tenían planes para El Soldado de Invierno; esperaba que no los tuvieran, porque él no permitiría que se le acercaran.

—Es medio día —explicó con voz suave— Te traeré algo de comer, a menos que quieras comer afuera, recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa—

—Steve, no... no tengo deseos de salir— usó una reducida sinceridad. No sentía humor de demasiado, ni siquiera quería salir de la habitación. Ya se había aventurado demasiado la noche anterior al salir de aquel sitio, y si bien Banner, Barton y la Maximoff habían sido amables con él, aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con ver a los Vengadores.

Observó analizador las expresiones de Rogers.

—Entiendo —la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios— Entonces traeré algo de la cocina y me quedaré contigo todo el día hasta más tarde, cuando deba ir a ver a Sharon— decidió, moviéndose para bajar de la cama, recibiendo un corto beso en una mejilla de parte de Barnes, algo que le causó curiosidad.

La única contestación que obtuvo fue una queda sonrisa de parte del Soldado de Invierno.

Correspondiendo el gesto salió de la cama y tras colocarse zapatos abandonó la habitación, no sin un 'No tardo' de por medio. Sincerándose consigo mismo llegaba a la conclusión de que no quería apartarse para nada de Bucky, no quería ir a la cocina y no quería ir a la 'cita' con Sharon, pero... No podía, ni quería, usar a Wanda como asistente todo el tiempo y tampoco podía evadir a Carter, quería serle sincero al menos a ella, sólo esperaba que eso no fuera a causarle problemas.

Suspiró con cierta tensión, sin fijarse en que ya había llegado a la sala.

—Tierra llamando al Capitán Rogers—

Parpadeó alzando la vista, encontrándose con todos los Vengadores mirándole a la expectativa, a excepción de Tony que tenía sus manos en su boca simulando un altavoz para llamarle.

—Buenos días— saludó educadamente.

—¿Buenos días? Además de los problemas de audición también pareces tener problemas de vista, Cap; es poco más de medio día —mofaba Stark— Creo que ya llegó ese temido momento de usar... Aparatos para los oídos y gafas para la visión. Y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no a tus casi cien años—

Steve simplemente sonrió al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza.

Había aprendido que para manejar el carácter de Tony había únicamente dos opciones: Lo ignoraba o le seguía la corriente. En ese preciso momento no sentía energías para lo segundo, así que optó por lo primero. Como si nada sucediera se dirigió a la cocina, siendo acompañado por Wanda.

—¿Vas a cocinarle el desayuno? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— se ofreció la joven bruja, dándole una amistosa sonrisa.

—Cocinaré el desayuno para ambos y... no te molestes, hiciste mucho por nosotros ayer— negó, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Y a pesar de no estar mirando al resto del grupo podía sentir sus pesadas miradas siguiéndole.

—¿Entonces así será ahora, Cap? ¿Llega tu antiguo mejor amigo y nos ignoras a todos?— se quejó Sam, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de fingida ofensa.

"Es que no es sólo su mejor amigo" pensaron los gemelos, dándose una breve mirada.

—No hago eso, Sam —negó sin perder la felicidad y la tranquilidad— Sólo... es algo tarde y ni Bucky ni yo hemos desayunado, eso es todo— concluyó regresando a lo que estaba por hacer, buscando cosas en el frigorífico.

—¿Y en verdad es tu mejor amigo?— Natasha dejó de leer la revista para dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio que comenzaba a preparar algo que no alcanzaba a ver desde su posición.

El Capitán suspiró una vez más.

—Nat, creo que eres algo... Paranoica —opinó Clint— Ya les dijimos que ayer lo vimos y él parece... Estar bien, considerando todo lo que le hicieron— brindaba apoyo a Rogers y a Barnes porque él sabía lo que era tener a alguien en tu cabeza, utilizándote sin que puedas hacer nada.

La pelirroja abrió la boca dispuesta a objetar. Se vio interrumpida por Steve.

—Bucky no se encuentra del todo bien —admitió, saliendo de la cocina para verlos a todos— Pero me recordó. Poco a poco está recuperando sus recuerdos; le tomará tiempo pero yo lo ayudaré —declaró— Con o sin apoyo de ustedes— concluyó.

Sus últimas palabras alertaron un poco a todos. ¿Eso quería decir que El Capitán América estaba dispuesto a abandonarlos para cuidar del Soldado de Invierno? La seria mirada celeste les hizo saber que en efecto, eso quería decir.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo— rápidamente Clint habló, recibiendo una suave sonrisa y un asentimiento de parte del Capitán.

—Cuentas con el nuestro— Wanda habló por su hermano y ella; el velocista no objetó nada. Ambos se ganaron otra sonrisa de Rogers.

—Desde luego que cuentas con el mío— Bruce se unió también, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche y un sentimiento extra de parte de Tony.

—Oh no te olvides de mí. Si vamos a formar bandos yo estoy en el tuyo— declaró Sam, aún algo desconcertado de todo lo que Steve estaba dispuesto a hacer por Bucky, pero tampoco necesitaba cuestionar mucho al Súper Soldado.

—Gracias, chicos, en verdad se los agradezco— no se había dado cuenta de lo desalentado que se había sentido al pensar que no querrían apoyarlo, pero se encontró con que casi todo el equipo se puso de su parte.

Tony, que miraba de una forma un poco... extraña a Bruce giró a mirarle con desapruebo.

—No es buena idea que formen bandos de ese modo— Visión llegó atravesando las paredes.

—Tony y Nat no nos dejan opción— explicó Clint, haciendo que el androide negara con la cabeza.

—Tienen que estar unidos. Imaginen... Si esto pasa por la simple presencia del Soldado de Invierno, ¿qué sucederá más adelante frente a otras adversidades? ¿Se dividirán del mismo modo?— intentaba hacerlos razonar, detectando todavía cierta tensión en el ambiente.

El silencio se instaló en la sala.

Steve había fruncido ligeramente el ceño ante la palabra 'simple' que el androide usó. La presencia de Bucky no era algo simple. Barnes era su todo. Solamente guardó silencio y no reprochó nada porque supuso que Visión no lo había dicho con mala intención, después de todo aún tenía mucho que aprender.

—En mi defensa diré... Que fue el Capi-paleta quien comenzó la división —al ver que el rubio negaba ignorando el apodo, continuó hablando— Él amenazó con abandonarnos para cuidar de su amigo— culpaba de todo al Súper Soldado.

—La división la comenzaron ustedes —Wanda miró a Stark y Romanoff— Desconfían de todo— reprendió la conducta del par, recibiendo una mirada quizás demasiado ofendida de parte de Iron Man.

—Bueno... yo tengo una horrible cicatriz que justifica mi desconfianza— se excusó la agente con completa naturalidad.

—Nada de eso fue culpa de Bucky —negó, retomando la palabra al ver a Natasha y Tony a punto de decir algo más— Entiendo que quieran ser precavidos, pero todo estará bien. Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Bucky y evitar que pase algo— concluyó, volviendo a la cocina para continuar la preparación del desayuno para su novio y él.

—Todos tienen cierto grado de razón— opinó Visión.

—¿Pero quién tiene más? Soy yo, ¿cierto?— Tony insistió, haciendo suspirar a los presentes.

Durante un rato nadie objetó ni agregó nada más, principalmente porque Steve se hallaba en la cocina casi ignorándolos para preparar el desayuno perfectamente bien.

Tortitas, huevo, fruta y jugo fue lo que preparó. Con ayuda de Wanda comenzaron a acomodar todo en una bandeja.

—En lugar de tu amigo comienza a parecer tu novio— se mofó el millonario al ver el perfecto e impecable desayuno preparado por Rogers, quien a propósito se quedó callado y estático durante algunos segundos, previos a seguir con lo que hacía intentando ignorar a Stark para no revelar su secreto.

—Déjalo tranquilo— pidió Bruce con amabilidad, escuchando un bufido de parte de Iron Man.

—Y aún no hemos acabado la conversación —siendo quien era no pudo quedarse callado mucho rato— Divides al equipo por ese... ese mapache zombi— Tony dio apodo a Barnes, porque El Soldado de Invierno era uno muy largo y momentáneamente no le apetecía llamarlo por su nombre o apellido, los cuales habría olvidado así como olvidaba los de muchos agentes si no fuera porque desde el día anterior sólo escuchaba "Bucky esto", "Bucky aquello" o "Barnes aquí", "Barnes allá".

Todos miraron incrédulos al dueño de la Torre.

—¿Es en serio, Tony?— preguntó Natasha casi sin poder creer que Stark fuera a llamar así al Soldado.

Y mientras el hombre respondía con un simple '¿Qué?' Pietro contenía su risa. A él le había agradado el apodo.

—Continuaremos esta conversación luego, hoy tengo mucho qué hacer— Steve ya había escuchado demasiado de los Vengadores —en específico de Tony— por ese día. Necesitaba volver a la privacidad de su habitación, pero sobretodo volver al lado del hombre que amaba.

Tomó la bandeja y antes de recibir respuesta salió velozmente de ahí.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al entrar a su habitación y ver a Bucky tranquilamente acostado en la cama.

—Te demoraste— no halló reproche en las pupilas de su amigo, sólo un deje de curiosidad por la comida que llevaba.

—Lo siento— a pesar de todo no pudo evitar el disculparse mientras subía rápidamente a la cama, colocando la bandeja en sus piernas luego de sentarse al lado de su novio.

—Descuida. Debe de ser un caos afuera con todos los Vengadores llenándote de preguntas sobre mí, en especial imaginando que me dará algo e intentaré matarlos a todos— tomó un plato con tortitas, picando suavemente una con un tenedor, manteniendo su vista clavada en ella.

Llegó el punto en el que Steve no sabía si Bucky tenía una muy buena capacidad de deducción o había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con los demás.

—No todos. La mayoría está de mi lado y del tuyo— se acercó para besarle una mejilla, pero su compañero fue más rápido y giró su rostro para que sus labios chocaran con los de él.

Un beso cargado de afecto y confort dio inicio.

Rogers no lo sabía, pero sus palabras y acciones hacían sentir mejor a Barnes.

Luego del beso dejaron de lado la conversación para desayunar, disfrutando la comida, en especial Bucky que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso puesto que ni siquiera la cena de la noche anterior había tenido tan buen sabor. O quizás le gustaba la comida porque había sido preparada por la persona más especial para él. Sí, quizás era eso.

—¿A qué hora debes ir a ver a... Sharon?— indagó, buscando acomodarse mejor en la cama. Le era un poco extraño el lujuso entorno y todavía más la exageradamente grande y mullida cama.

—Dentro de dos horas y media— respondió, dejando la bandeja vacía en su mesa de noche para recostarse un rato más al lado de su Bucky, a quien por cierto, aún no quería dejar solo en la Torre Stark.

El castaño no habló más, sencillamente atrajo a su novio hacia él y cuando este recargó su cabeza en su pecho se dedicó a jugar con sus rubios cabellos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en un cómodo silencio. Se sentían bien solamente estando en esa cercanía el uno con el otro.

Con cierto pesar, fue el soldado quien rompió el silencio.

—Steve, quisiera recuperar algunas de mis cosas, de... las que tenía en el sitio en el que había estado viviendo antes de que nos encontráramos ayer— explicó observando a su pareja.

No tardó en tener la celeste mirada curiosa sobre de la suya. Eso le recordó vagamente a otro momento de su juventud, uno en el que estaban los dos juntos en la misma posición. Fue solamente una sombra del pasado, una que no pasó a más y que lo hizo suspirar por no haber podido recuperar ese recuerdo.

—¿En dónde habías estado viviendo? Y... —algo inseguro continuó— ¿Por qué estabas en esa base de Hydra?— removiéndose se retiró de encima de él, quedando acostado a su lado, siendo imitado por su novio.

Terminaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Bucky envolvió la cintura de Steve con su brazo metálico. El Capitán notó cierta reticencia en ese acto; prontamente llegó a la conclusión de que a Barnes no le gustaba tocarle demasiado con el brazo de metal. Más tarde o en otra ocasión tendría que hablar con él sobre eso.

—He estado moviéndome mucho por Rumania, pero recientemente había llegado a la Ciudad de Bucarest. Lo otro... Es algo más complicado de explicar—

Realizó una pausa acompañada de un suspiro.

—Una noche mientras caminaba por un parque comencé a recordar cosas, pero estaban entremezcladas. Tú y yo cuando éramos jóvenes; luego vinieron recuerdos de un sitio: Una base de Hydra en Nagykanizsa. Era un lugar especialmente secreto, pocos sabían de su existencia y ubicación. Yo estuve ahí una vez. Vi documentos, muchos. Poseían gran cantidad de información así que... pensé que podría encontrar algo de utilidad en ese lugar. Creí que tal vez estaría abandonada después de lo ocurrido en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero me equivoqué— cerró sus ojos unos segundos y nuevamente suspiró.

—Por eso estabas peleando contra los soldados de Hydra— afirmó, recordando la escena que había encontrado cuando se adentró a dicha base.

Vio como respuesta un pequeño asentimiento.

—A pesar de que la agente Romanoff reveló su ubicación y todos los detalles referentes a la base, seguían operando en ella, hasta ayer —sonrió ligeramente— Llegaste en un buen momento, Steve— expresó agradecimiento en esa sencilla frase, dejando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

El contacto fue tan corto que Rogers no se resistió a buscar los labios de su compañero, tomándolos en un beso más duradero, para gusto de Bucky.

Durante la caricia, Steve no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, teniendo la sensación de que su amigo estaba ocultándole algo.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó luego de advertir que el Capitán se encontraba un tanto pensativo— No me crees— declaró.

—No, no es eso —negó de inmediato— Solamente estaba pensando en lo que dijiste...—

—Aún eres malo mintiendo, Steve— interrumpió a su novio, mirándole fijamente.

"Y yo soy muy bueno en ello" pensó con amargura. En verdad estaba ocultando un detalle sobre el motivo de su presencia en aquel sitio, pero lo hacía por el Capitán, porque ya tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse para sumar una cosa más a la lista.

Él solo podía encontrar aquello que buscaba.

—Siento que hay algo que no concuerda. Me estás ocultando algo, ¿no es así?— las celestes pupilas sosteniendo su fija mirada le causaron un escalofrío.

Tal vez ya no era tan bueno mintiendo. O tal vez fallaba porque no quería hacerlo; no quería mentirle a él, al hombre que siempre lo dio todo por él, al hombre que seguía amándolo de forma incondicional.

Aspiró profundamente antes de dar un largo suspiro.

—Hay un libro —comenzó con queda voz— En él están escritas ciertas palabras que sirven para activación del Soldado de Invierno —confesó agachando levemente la cabeza, rompiendo así el contacto visual— Cuando las escucho... No hay modo de que me controle, sólo sigo órdenes. Consideré que había probabilidades de que el libro estuviera ahí, o mínimo de encontrar información sobre su paradero. Necesito encontrarlo, necesito destruirlo— finalizó volviendo a mirar a su compañero.

El corazón de Steve se estrujó ante el desasosiego que se mostró en la mirada de Bucky. Y lo comprendía. Comprendía que no había forma de estar en completa paz sabiendo que un objeto tan peligroso estaba perdido, pero posiblemente aún en manos de Hydra, o de los seguidores que todavía le quedaron.

Sin siquiera pensarlo abrazó al mayor fuertemente, depositando un beso afectuoso en su frente.

—Te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo— prometió, descendiendo hasta depositar un casto beso en esos labios que tanto amaba besar.

—No, Steve, no es necesario. Yo me encargaré de eso, tú ya tienes mucho qué hacer— negó suavemente. Realmente no quería convertirse en una carga para Rogers.

—No estás solo en esto, Bucky, ya no más —le recordó, juntando su frente con la de él— Estoy contigo...—

—Hasta el final de línea— concluyó la frase, siéndole evidente la sorpresa que causó en su compañero.

Además de la sorpresa pudo ver que el rubio buscaba averiguar algo por el modo tan intenso en que sus celestes pupilas resplandecieron.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— declaró.

Entre los recuerdos que había recuperado estaban varios momentos en los que se habían hecho esa promesa.

Sintió a su Steve abrazarle más fuerte mientras una sonrisa alegre y conmovida adornaba sus labios. Cuidadosamente lo estrechó más contra él.

—De acuerdo, acepto tú ayuda— decidió no negarse más.

Steve tenía razón: Ya no estaba solo. No tenía motivos para seguir haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, pues una vez más tenía a su amigo y compañero de vida con él.

No hubo más palabras de parte de ninguno. La pareja prefirió sumergirse en el dulce momento de confort que habían creado con la cercanía. Entre besos y un par de castas caricias el tiempo transcurrió como agua entre sus manos.

Golpes suaves a la puerta los sacaron de la burbuja en que se hallaban.

—Steve, soy yo... —Natasha habló desde afuera— Sólo quiero recordarte que hoy tienes un compromiso, a menos que quieras que lo cancele por ti— insegura de que entrar fuera buena idea decidió hacer su recordatorio sin siquiera abrir la puerta.

El Capitán se giró un poco para tomar su celular de la mesa de noche, dándose cuenta de que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al café. Y hacer esperar a alguien era de mala educación.

—No, está bien, Nat. Gracias por recordármelo— agradeció desde su sitio, escuchando un sencillo 'No fue nada' antes de que la espía se retirara.

Dio una mirada a Bucky, quien con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que todo estaba bien y que se apurara. Muy a su pesar salió de la cama, disponiéndose a cambiarse de ropa, aunque no sabía qué debía utilizar. Se trataba de un simple café, además rechazaría a la chica y le contaría sobre su relación con su amigo.

"¿Qué se pone uno para ocasiones así?" se preguntaba dando un suspiro conforme veía su ropa en el armario.

Finalmente se decidió por ir vestido casualmente. Pantalón de mezclilla, camisa azul celeste a cuadros con los últimos tres botones sueltos y cazadora marrón. Acomodó su ropa adecuadamente y se peinó con tranquilidad, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada del castaño sobre él. En realidad esa mirada le había sonrojado un par de veces cuando se desvistió.

—¿Qué opinas?— ya listo se puso al frente de la cama, mirando a su pareja con interés por su opinión.

Bucky le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y él así lo hizo, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Antes de poder decir algo el otro le atrajo, dándole un beso corto pero amoroso en los labios, contacto que deseó no terminara nunca.

—Luces bien —contestó sobre sus labios— Pero lucirías mejor así— diciendo esto abotonó aquellos tres sueltos botones, cubriendo perfectamente el cuerpo de su novio, no deseando que mostrara nada de piel en una cita que no fuera con él.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con un apenas perceptible rojo en las mejillas— Ya es hora de irme— un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de que fueran, una vez más, tomados por Bucky.

—Bien. No es necesario que le digas que estás conmigo —recordó suavemente— Lo único necesario es que no te enredes más con ella— concluyó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No conocía a la chica y no la odiaba, pero sí desconfiaba de ella.

—Entre tú y yo el único que se enreda fácilmente con chicas... Eres tú— Steve respondió sin siquiera pararse a meditar la respuesta. Solamente luego de hablar se dio cuenta de lo celoso que eso había sonado y de lo celoso que había estado 70 años atrás al ver a Bucky ir y venir con tantas chicas.

—Punk. —Murmuró tomando su mentón y besándole nuevamente— Además... Ninguna chica fue tan importante para mí como tú lo eres—

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por la declaración que había hecho sin pensar. Creía que en verdad no podría volver a decirle ese tipo de cosas a Steve, pero eso había salido tan natural como lo fueron las palabras que le había dedicado en el recuerdo que tuvo. Quizás, y sólo quizás, al lado de Steve pudiera recuperar algo de la persona que alguna vez había sido.

—Jerk— fue todo lo que consiguió susurrarle como respuesta, previo a ser él quien iniciara un nuevo beso.

No le sería posible poner en palabras la alegría que le dio el escuchar esas palabras. Ahora mucho menos que antes quería apartarse de su Bucky, quería estar a su lado, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero... Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sharon.

A pesar de todo alargó el beso lo más que podía, sumergiéndose en las agradables sensaciones que le provocaba el explorar la boca de su pareja y entrelazar su lengua con la de él. Los besos con Bucky eran mejores de lo que en algún momento pudo imaginar.

Dio por terminado el contacto con un suspiro, mas mantuvo ambas bocas muy cerca.

—Me tengo que ir— su cálido aliento chocó contra los labios de su pareja.

Rápidamente Bucky se dio cuenta de que Steve dijo eso como un recordatorio hacia sí mismo y hacia lo que tenía que hacer. Asintió, apartándose silenciosamente. Era mejor poner algo de distancia entre ellos para que su amigo pudiera irse.

—Le diré a Wanda que esté al pendiente de ti— informó al levantarse de la cama, obteniendo nuevamente un mudo asentimiento.

Sabía que en otras circunstancias Barnes le hubiera contestado que no necesitaba que le atendieran, pero en ese momento no contaba con el ánimo ni las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a todos los Vengadores. Y lo mejor era que momentáneamente no lo hiciera, no con lo complicados que se estaban poniendo Tony y Natasha.

Con un último intercambio de miradas y sutiles sonrisas salió de la habitación.

A paso rápido llegó a la sala de estar, agradeciendo enormemente que nada más estuvieran Wanda, Natasha y Sam en la habitación.

—¿Desde cuándo nuestro Capitán hace esperar a las mujeres?— bromeó la pelirroja con una divertida sonrisa en los labios. Ella estaba bastante interesada en que Sharon y Steve salieran pues le agradaba la idea de verlos juntos.

—No lo haré, llegaré a tiempo— aseguró tras un suspiro.

Le era sencillo ver que Nat quería que algo ocurriera entre Sharon y él, lástima que tendría que decepcionarla.

—Wanda —miró a la joven que preparaba algo en la cocina— ¿Puedo encargarte a Bucky?— pidió amable. Aunque quería que fuera la joven quien cuidara de su amigo tampoco pensaba obligarla.

—Hey, Cap, no sabía que me habías perdido la confianza— reprochaba Sam, naturalmente a modo de juego.

Steve miró a su amigo levantarse del sofá y acercarse a él. Mostró una sonrisa divertida, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres cuidar a Bucky?— le respondió incrédulo.

—No, pero me ofende no ser el primero al que se lo pidas— su sencilla contestación causó una risa al rubio y a la castaña.

—Claro que puedes, Capitán. Ve, necesitas hablar con Sharon— instó la Bruja Escarlata, dándole una sonrisa amable a ojos del resto, pero que a vista de Steve conllevaba algo de apoyo.

Wanda suponía lo que sucedería en esa cita.

Fue el pensamiento de Rogers conforme asentía lento. Despidiéndose de todos salió de la Torre Stark sin perder más tiempo. A menos de que se apresurara sí llegaría tarde y no podía permitirse eso, sería una falta de respeto hacia la joven agente.

|·|

Llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora establecida a la cafetería escogida por Carter, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrarse a la rubia ya esperándolo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente— Lo siento, no quise hacerte esperar— se disculpó algo apenado.

—Buenas tardes, Steve —correspondió el saludo con una amable sonrisa— Descuida, es aún temprano pero no quise llegar tarde— explicó, considerando enternecedora la disculpa del hombre.

—Entiendo. ¿Entramos?— sonrió ligeramente, sin tener más idea de qué decir.

No supo si era su nerviosismo el que le impedía actuar más abiertamente con la chica o si es que todavía no sabía cómo tratar con mujeres.

Sharon aceptó y fue ella quien le guio al interior del sitio, llevándole hasta una mesa del fondo, pero cercana a una ventana por la cual se podía observar aquella parte de la ciudad. Se sentaron frente a frente, pidieron dos cafés y algunos postres.

Después de que el mesero se retirara, Steve se permitió darle una corta mirada de análisis a su acompañante.

Carter llevaba blusa color roja, sin botones y de manga corta, chaleco corto color negro, pantalón ajustado del mismo color y botines negros de tacón delgado. Estos últimos detalles pudo apreciarlos gracias a la redonda mesa de transparente cristal. Su vista se enfocó de vuelta al rostro, notando entonces que el perfecto arreglo no se limitaba únicamente a su vestuario. El dorado cabello caía en impecables oleadas, resaltando las femeninas facciones de la chica que ya de por sí resaltaban con el sobrio maquillaje en su rostro.

Sharon Carter era simplemente atractiva. No obstante...

Lo que en algún momento hubo causado cierta atracción en Steve ya no estaba ahí. Apreciaba la belleza de la chica y sobretodo le agradecía que se hubiera esforzado en arreglarse de ese modo para él. Porque lo notó: El arreglo del cabello y la ropa —aparentemente nueva—, era por él.

Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad.

Los fantasmas del pasado hacían su aparición, recordándole a una hermosa y compasiva Peggy que le brindaba su amor y apoyo incondicional tras la caída de Bucky en el tren.

La culpa que sintió en aquel entonces resurgía una vez más. Había dejado que Peggy le amara y apoyara aún sin que él sintiera lo mismo, y recientemente había pedido ayuda a Sharon para ocultar a Bucky, dejando que la chica se ilusionara con aquella salida que para él no significaba nada.

Era una mala persona. Era una terrible persona. Debía acabar rápidamente con eso; por lo menos a una de las dos chicas le sería sincero.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí— comenzó, pensando que sería más sencillo si ponía la plática en el terreno del trabajo, así podría sacar a Bucky a relucir en la conversación.

—No es nada. Comprendo que aún no confíes en la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D, y que por los problemas en los que está tu amigo no quieras que la organización se entere de que lo encontraste. Así que puedes confiar en mí, no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Fury— aseguró. Aunque sus palabras le sonaron más a promesa a Steve, haciendo que nuevamente pasara saliva con fuerza.

Temía que al desilusionar a la chica esta revelara aquel secreto que prometía guardar.

—Es cierto: Aún no confío en la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D. El único motivo por el que acepté trabajar para ella es porque Fury y tú quedaron al frente—

Mentía y lo sabía. Para su buena o mala suerte la rubia también sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas.

—Mientes —se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa— Aceptaste trabajar para nosotros porque te prometimos ayuda para encontrar al Sargento Barnes, lo que me hace cuestionarme si ahora que lo has encontrado continuarás trabajando para la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D— indagó sin borrar su sonrisa, a pesar de que su mirada se había tornado un tanto seria.

Rogers guardó silencio, momento en el que llegó su orden a la mesa. Agradeció al igual que su ahora superior.

—No puedo irme, no mientras el resto no sepa que encontré a Bucky— tomó la taza de café y dio un cuidadoso sorbo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí dejarás de trabajar para nosotros? Porque sonó a que lo harás una vez que Fury sepa que has encontrado a tu amigo— ella le imitó al beber su café.

Calló por segunda vez. Intentó descubrir qué pensaba la chica acerca de lo que hablaban, pero no pudo leerla. Eso no era lo suyo.

—Tengo que pensarlo —concluyó ese tema, poniendo la taza de café sobre la mesa y agachando un poco la cabeza— Sharon, hay algo importante que debo decirte— soltó repentinamente.

No creía que hubiera mejor momento que ese para decírselo.

—Te escucho, Capitán —le dedicó una sonrisa una vez volvió a mirarla— Cuando te dije que podías confiar en mí, me refería a cualquier cosa. Puedes hablarme de lo que sea— animó al notarle inseguro.

—Lo sé, es sólo que... No sé por dónde comenzar— admitió.

—¿Qué te parece si empiezas por el comienzo?— aconsejó en modo de broma, haciendo sonreír al hombre.

El consejo/broma en realidad sí que ayudó a Steve, ya que le dio la idea de cómo darle la noticia.

—Bien, esto comenzó hace más de setenta años —dio un pequeño suspiro y puso su mirada en el líquido dentro de la taza— Conocí a una persona muy especial. Se convirtió en alguien cercano a mí, me apoyó, me protegió y... me amó inclusive antes del suero —sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se había posado en sus labios ante el recuerdo—. Pero durante la guerra... le perdí, o creí haberle perdido— la sonrisa se borró.

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Sharon, viendo que tenía su completa atención. Y una vez más quiso averiguar que pensaba o sentía, sin embargo la halló impasible, aunque interesada en sus palabras.

—Recientemente descubrí que seguía con vida. Muy distinto a quién solía ser, no por culpa suya. Aun así sigue siendo especial para mí, tanto que... lo amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él incluso si nadie está de acuerdo, aún si todos se ponen en nuestra contra por los crímenes que a él le obligaron a cometer— llegado a esa declaración ya había vuelto a observar a la joven.

No había más que decir, quedaba solamente el esperar la reacción de ella.

Carter bajó la mirada a sus manos que reposaban en la mesa. Poco a poco asimiló la información. Le dolió, no pudo evitarlo, mas no lo demostró. Se mantuvo firme, no sólo físicamente, sino en su resolución: Steve podía confiar en ella. No lo defraudaría.

—Lo comprendo —habló bajo, aclarando levemente su garganta antes de alzar su mirada y sonreír suavemente— ¿Sabes? Creo que siempre lo supe. Las cosas que has hecho por él, lo mucho que has sufrido buscándole, y... ayer cuando lo llevaste a la Torre Stark, el brillo que había en tus ojos era... Único. Me sorprendió que confirmaras la cita, creí que querrías estar a su lado— su voz bondadosa y expresión comprensiva hicieron que Steve se relajara y sonriera sutilmente.

—Quería quedarme a su lado —admitió; de todas formas era malo para mentir— Pero tenía que decírtelo. Tenía que aclarar las cosas contigo. Eres una maravillosa mujer, pero entre tú y yo no puede haber más que amistad —habló delicadamente— Bucky me recordó. Recuerda cosas de nosotros y... me hizo saber lo que siempre sintió por mí— expuso brevemente, no quería hacerle más daño a Carter.

—Son pareja— resumió ella, viendo al Capitán asentir con una sonrisa que le pareció que él no pudo contener.

Junto a la sonrisa vino una mirada resplandeciente de amor y felicidad. Rogers estaba más que alegre por haber recuperado a esa persona que siempre amó. Entonces Sharon supo que nunca tuvo oportunidad con Steve, ni ella ni nadie más.

—Felicidades —felicitó con sinceridad— Y suerte— deseó de la misma manera, sabiendo que esa relación estaba en bastante peligro por todo lo que Hydra le hizo a Barnes.

—Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho— sonrió a su amiga.

La sonrisa le fue correspondida. Casi suspira de alivio. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensó.

—¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Llevarás a Barnes a la nueva base de los Vengadores cuando esté lista?— conforme hablaba acercaba a ella un pequeño plato con un trozo de tarta en él.

—No estoy seguro. Quisiera hacerlo, pero no sé si Bucky desee eso. No quiero obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera, ya ha sido obligado muchas veces antes —suspiró, mirando los alimentos sin muchos ánimos— El problema es que dudo que Tony me permita irme a otro sitio con Bucky—

Si Stark creía que ocultaba muy bien el hecho de que tenía al Soldado de Invierno en la Torre para vigilarlo... Pues se equivocaba.

—Habla con ambos. Escucha sus puntos de vista y comparte pacientemente los tuyos, sobretodo con Stark —fue su turno de suspirar— Empero, debes ser consciente de que no podrás hacer felices a todos— comentó picando el postre con la cuchara. Se halló a sí misma inapetente por el rechazo romántico del rubio.

—Lo sé —murmuró— Lo que no sé es lo que estoy haciendo ni lo que haré— confesó, ciertamente pensativo.

La agente tenía razón: No podía hacer felices a todos. A alguien iba a fallarle.

—Yo te diré lo que harás —con la seriedad en su voz obtuvo inmediatamente la atención de Steve— Lo que Bucky y tú harán —se corrigió— Si es posible concederán, pero si no, no lo harán. Incluso si todo el mundo les dice que se muevan, ustedes no lo harán. Se tomarán de la mano, se plantarán como árboles, mirarán a todos a los ojos y dirán no, muévanse ustedes—

Las palabras de la rubia le hicieron reflexionar un tanto más, no obstante siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

—Si lo hago... Terminaré fallándole a alguien— expuso su preocupación, sabiendo desde luego a quién no le fallaría y a quien sí lo haría.

—Defender lo que amas no es fallarle a nadie. Que tus amigos te pongan en esa situación significa que son ellos quienes te están fallando a ti— declaró segura de sus palabras.

No tuvo que meditar mucho en esa última declaración. Alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sharon. En verdad era muy parecida a Peggy, siempre apoyándolo y siempre sabiendo qué decirle. Parte de la culpa se disipó, aun así sabía que la otra parte no se iría porque no había sido sincero con la castaña. Y a estas alturas no tenía caso que lo fuera. No le causaría daño a la Carter mayor para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

—Un agradecimiento me resulta poco para todo lo que me has ayudado —se sinceró una vez más— Me recuerdas tanto a tu tía— eso último lo dijo sin pensar.

—Eso es un halago para mí —se permitió una suave risa— Siempre he deseado ser como ella— habló en voz baja, tal vez más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

—Eres muy parecida a ella. Ambas son hermosas, amables, valientes y... podría seguir diciéndote muchas cualidades más— hizo que la chica ampliara su sonrisa.

Con sus propias palabras no pudo evitar sentirse culpable nuevamente. Desearía no haberle mentido a Peggy, desearía haber sido honesto porque ella se lo merecía.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve?— vio con cierta preocupación que el rubio se quedara callado y agachara la cabeza como si algo no estuviera bien, como si estuviera pensando en cosas nada agradables.

—Pensaba en cuál sería la opinión de Peggy sobre todo esto— mintió a medias.

Una conversación reciente vino a la mente de Carter.

— _Yo lo amé mucho— habló la anciana con una sonrisa nostálgica, mirando hacia la nada._

— _¿A mi tío?— preguntó comprensiva, sorprendiéndose al ver que su tía negaba con la cabeza, mirándole entonces con intriga._

— _Él era un hombre excepcional y no por sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, sino por su buen corazón —relataba, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos— En un principio creí que él me amaba de la misma forma, pero no era así—_

— _¿Cómo sabes que él no te amaba?— a pesar de no saber de quién hablaban no pudo evitar preguntar._

— _Porque él amaba a alguien más. Lo vi en sus ojos aquel día luego de que aquel hombre al que él amaba muriera. Estaba devastado. Creo que quiso decirme la verdad, pero el pobre no fue capaz. Supongo que temió perderme a mí también. No sabes cómo desearía poder verlo de nuevo y decirle, decirle que lo sé y que no le albergo ningún mal sentimiento, que no tiene por qué sentirse culpable porque no me usó, yo decidí seguir a su lado aun sabiendo que no me correspondía, lo hice por lo mucho que yo lo amaba y también porque se lo prometí a él... A su amigo, al hombre que él amaba— relató Peggy, pesarosa._

No demostró su sentir, pero estaba sorprendida, ¡vaya que lo estaba! Peggy hablaba de Steve. Los tiempos y las situaciones encajaban como en un rompecabezas. Lo único que no terminaba de encajar era el hecho de que si su tía deseaba decirle a Steve que sabía sobre su amor por Bucky para liberarlo de la notable culpa que sentía, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

—Ella los apoyaría, estoy segura de ello— intentaba alejar la culpa que Rogers sentía, suponiendo que quizás sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

En efecto, lo fue. Vio al rubio negar en silencio sin variar mucho su expresión.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Has ido a visitarla un par de veces al hospital, ¿por qué no le hablas del tema?— instaba amablemente.

—No creo que sea buena idea— negó de inmediato, llevando la taza de café a sus labios nuevamente. La bebida estaba deliciosa, mas no podía concentrarse mucho en ella por estar pensando en Bucky y por la conversación que mantenía con Sharon.

Ella suspiró y no dijo más.

"Necesito hablar con tía Peggy" pensaba mientras llevaba una cuchara con tarta a su boca, habiendo recuperado un poco el apetito al saber que podía ayudar en algo a Steve.

—Dejemos el tema para después —concluyó— Ve. Vuelve con Bucky— animó sonriéndole, ganando una sorprendida mirada de parte del Capitán.

—Sí, es en serio. Anda, cuídalo y recupera el tiempo perdido. Yo ocultaré su ubicación a la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D —sostuvo su promesa— Aunque no hay ninguna decisión tomada sobre lo que haremos cuando aparezca— confesó, dándole tranquilidad a Steve.

—No tengo cómo agradecerte— conforme hablaba se ponía de pie.

—Soy yo quien está agradecida contigo. Me has dado tu sinceridad y confianza; no voy a defraudarte— declaró segura de sí misma.

—Te mereces ambas— le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, despidiéndose después con educación. Antes de salir del sitio pagó la cuenta por caballerosidad y cortesía.

Hecho eso salió con entusiasmo renovado, volviendo en su motocicleta con prisa a la Torre Stark. Tan apresurado iba que no notó que Carter salió del local prácticamente atrás de él. La rubia necesitaba hablar con Peggy sin perder tiempo.

|·|

Steve escuchó su celular sonando, por lo cual detuvo la motocicleta en una banqueta y miró la pantalla del aparato mostrando el nombre de Wanda. Contestó inmediatamente.

—Wanda, ¿pasa algo?— su preocupación fue más que palpable.

—No, no, tranquilo, Steve. Simplemente quería decirte que Bucky quiso salir a tomar algo de aire así que estamos en un parque cercano a la Torre. Pietro y Clint nos acompañan, pero no avisamos a nadie más que saldríamos para que no se volvieran una molestia, por eso es que apenas se den cuenta de que no estamos probablemente entren en crisis y comiencen a llamarte— explicó la joven al otro lado de la línea.

Suspiró largamente con notable alivio.

—Gracias, Wanda. Y ¿podrías decirme exactamente en dónde están? Iré para allá, ya terminé mi... cita con Sharon— todavía sentía raro mencionar esa palabra.

—Oh, de acuerdo—

La Bruja Escarlata no tardó en darle explicación detallada de a cuál parque se refería y de en qué parte del sitio estaban. Apenas terminó la llamada, Steve se dirigió a donde la chica le indicó, no tardando más que un par de minutos en llegar al lugar, adentrándose en la parte boscosa a pie tras haber dejado la motocicleta afuera.

En una parte más alejada y menos visible fue que encontró a sus amigos. Pietro y Clint estaban algo apartados. El arquero disparaba flechas a un árbol mientras que el velocista corría a su alrededor. Sonrió ante la extraña imagen, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo. Eso pasó a segundo plano cuando vio a Bucky y Wanda sentados en una banca comiendo helado. Se dirigió a ellos, teniendo la extraña sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Barnes cuando en realidad apenas habían pasado dos horas.

La chica se recorrió en la banca, siendo imitada por el Soldado quien ya no quitó su vista de encima de Steve hasta que este se sentó a su lado derecho.

Tenían tantos deseos de besarse que fueron obvios para la joven, quien riendo ligeramente giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban Pietro y Clint. Alzó su mano y le hizo una pequeña señal a su hermano, a lo cual este asintió y comenzó a correr deprisa alrededor del arquero, ignorando sus preguntas y quejas.

—Si quieren besarse... Este es el momento— susurró la chica, cómplice y pícara por igual.

—Pero...— Rogers se vio interrumpido por los labios de Barnes sobre los suyos, dándole un corto beso.

—Pietro también lo sabe— expuso Bucky, haciéndole saber así a su novio que ahora tenían un segundo aliado. Pero eso era algo que le explicaría a más detalle después; en ese preciso instante lo único que quería era perderse en los labios de su pareja por muy mínimo que fuese el tiempo que podría hacerlo. Acto seguido volvió a adueñarse de los labios del rubio, succionándolos suavemente, aprovechando un ahogado suspiro para colar su lengua en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad.

Contrario a lo que ambos pudieron llegar a creer estuvieron besándose bastante rato, incluso tomaban algo de aire y volvían a unir sus labios. Llegó el momento en el que se preguntaron si Clint era muy distraído, Pietro muy bueno distrayéndolo o si ya ambos estaban mirándoles. Descubrieron al separarse que las primeras dos opciones eran las causantes de que hubieran podido tener ese breve instante afectuoso.

Las mejillas del Capitán lucían un notable rubor luego de darse cuenta del cómo les miraba la joven Vengadora.

Amplia sonrisa, cejas ligeramente levantadas y mirada brillante.

—Ah... lo siento. Yo... es que... No saben la linda pareja que hacen— se explicó, relajándose después de una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Barnes agradeció el halago con una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Rogers aunque el rubio todavía lucía sonrojado a diferencia del Soldado de Invierno que no lucía ningún tipo de pudor.

—Que buen beso, pero les agradecería que dejen de besarse así en frente de mi hermana, la corrompen— se quejó el velocista, yaciendo de pie atrás de los tres, sobresaltándolos a todos.

El Maximoff solamente alcanzó a ver a Steve ruborizarse más antes de que saliera corriendo de vuelta a donde Clint, quien varios metros delante de ellos no había visto ni escuchado nada. El arquero se percató exclusivamente de la presencia del rubio, mas no del momento en que llegó ni del beso o besos que hubo entre los dos hombres.

Saludó con una mano al Capitán y este devolvió el saludo, dando un suspiro bajo.

—¿Quieres helado?— ofreció Bucky, acercando el ligeramente derretido postre a los labios de su pareja.

Por su parte, Steve ladeó la cabeza al observar el postre de un color rojizo peculiar. Asintió sin darle demasiada importancia al color y simplemente sacando su lengua para darle una probada.

—¿Ciruela?— preguntó un tanto extrañado. Un asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuvo. Sin cuestionar nada más comenzó a compartir el helado con su novio.

No pasados ni treinta segundos su celular sonó. Saboreando todavía el postre sacó el aparato, viendo ahora el nombre de Tony en la pantalla. Suspiró.

—¿Sí?— contestó tranquilamente.

—Tu mapache no está en la Torre ni tampoco algunos de los Vengadores, entre ellos los mocosos raros y Legolas— su voz sonó seria en contraste con los apodos que dio a los supuestamente perdidos.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. ¿En verdad Tony pensaba llamarle mapache a Bucky? Sí, se fijó sólo en el apodo que le dio a su novio. Al final se dijo a sí mismo que no quería saber el motivo de que lo nombrara así, aunque imaginaba el porqué.

—Tranquilízate, Tony. Estoy con ellos y estaremos de vuelta en la Torre dentro de...— dio una mirada a su novio, buscando respuesta a cuánto tiempo más estarían tomando el aire en el parque.

—Unas horas— respondió el castaño, volviendo a disfrutar de su helado.

—¿Ya comenzó la crisis de Stark?— preguntó Wanda con aburrimiento.

—Es por la edad que Stark es más propenso a tener crisis— bromeó Pietro, una vez más atrás de ellos, robando el poco helado que le quedaba a su hermana.

—¡Los escuché! —Alzó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que Steve alejara su celular de su oído por un momento— Dile a esos niños que están castigados. Y si de alguien mayor hablamos, ustedes par de copitos de nieve encabezan la lista— burló.

—Stark— alcanzó a escuchar el reproche de Natasha al otro lado.

—Natasha te manda saludos y se pregunta por qué no estás en un hotel con... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, la agente rubia que vino ayer—

Steve negó con la cabeza y se frotó el puente de la nariz, retirando sus dedos a los segundos, notando una mirada de molestia en su novio, cosa que lo hizo tensarse un poco.

—No bromees con eso, Tony. Llegaremos en unas horas, hasta más tarde— se despidió con la poca amabilidad que le quedaba, terminando la llamada y dando un suspiro largo.

—¿Estamos castigados?— preguntó la Maximoff para cambiar el tema y que el Soldado olvidara el mal humor provocado por Stark.

—¿Quiénes están castigados?— Pietro se unió a la conversación luego de haber vuelto con otro helado para su hermana y uno para Clint que se acercaba mirándoles con curiosidad por lo que hablaban.

—Tony dijo que estaban castigados— avisó Steve a Pietro, confirmando la duda de Wanda.

—Que amargado —se quejó el velocista, repartiendo los dos helados— ¿Quieres un helado, Cap?— no le dio mucha importancia a lo del castigo.

—Con el de Bucky es suficiente, pero muchas gracias— negó amablemente, pasando su mano izquierda a la espalda de su amigo, palmeándola suavemente para calmarlo. Que habilidad tenía Tony para desestabilizar a Barnes.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila para esa fracción de los Vengadores que caminaban por el parque hablando o jugando.

—Mi ropa te queda bien, pero iremos por tus cosas —aseguró Steve, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras caminaban solos— Iremos mañana mismo— no quería hacer esperar a su novio por sus cosas.

—Muchas gracias, Steve—

Bucky aprovechó que los otros tres se habían quedado bastante atrás para entrelazar su mano derecha con la izquierda de él.

Se dedicaron miradas que hablaban por ellos.

—No es nada, Buck— le robó un rápido y corto beso, acción que los hizo sonreír a ambos al sentirse por un breve momento como un par de adolescentes que se escondían para robarse besos inocentes.

La idea les provocó una risa queda.

Ambos desearon poder tener más momentos tranquilos y felices como esos, libres de dolores y culpas.


End file.
